The Boy Who Didn't Live
by Kyae
Summary: My take on Reptilia18's challenge. After dying for the 30th time Harry is in for the shock of his life. Returning with his memories intact, Harry has one last chance to salvage his life... and this time, he's not going to let anyone take control over his life! H/Hr
1. Return to the UnderWorld

**After writing lots of Fruits Basket fanfiction I thought I'd take a shot at a Harry Potter one. A response to Reptilia18's Challenge (see profile for details), I hope to add a different twist to a great idea.**

**This is also going to be a daily page story - although the chapters will be around 1,000 words, it will be updated daily, and so I hope that a large plot can come about - constructive critisism is very welcome, as well as reviews :)**

**Kyae x**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1<strong>

**Return to the UnderWorld**

Cassandra "Cassi" Grim had always wanted to be a Reaper. Ever since her father, the infamous messenger had taken Cassi and her brothers to his workplace, she had dreamed of following in his footsteps, leading the decent souls to the Afterlife from a plush office.

Today however, Cassandra was beginning to regret ever picking this _particular_ profession.

Sure, _most_ of the time it was fun – showing people their lives, answering questions, seeing their smiles as they realised that their lives were a "success".

She's even married one of those souls, her belovéd Reg, who, right now was a prestigious member of FATE – Fixing Alter-Time Errors, and her beloved partner in crime.

But at this moment...

Well, it wasn't as if she didn't _appreciate_ the visits, but with her annual contract up for review, the last person Cassi wanted to see was Harry James Potter.

Even that Dumbledore bloke, who had spent almost her entire shift trying to get back to the human realm hadn't given her this much trouble. Heck – _Merlin_ was a breeze compared to this boy-who-kept-dying-before-his-time.

"Urm... Hi...?" Snapping out of her anger-induced thoughts, Cassi turned to face the black haired boy0turned0man, glaring at his bewildered expression.

"Five Minutes."

"W-what...?"

"_Five minutes_." She repeated, snapping her nails against the desk, causing the boy to flinch. "That was all it would have taken. We made it _easy for you_. All you had to do was wait, and then I might not have had to see you again until _after_ my review!"

"Sorry?" Running his fingers through his hair, the boy-who-_didn't_-live looked away. "Look... Is there any chance I can just go...? I'm kinda busy... I just need to have the portkey back..."

"What? To go back to that war?" She scoffed, sneering at his sudden shift in expression. "Mister you ain't going back."

"Why not?" He jumped up, obviously in a worse mood than the last three times he had visited, when he had actually been in the mood to talk. "Anyway – who the hell are you?"

_Great... he's pouting again... how she finds that 'cute' is beyond me..._

Sitting up straight in her chair, Cassandra turned her empty black eyes to stare into the boy's soul, once more in 'death' mode.

"_I_ am Reaper Grim, employee of DEATH-co ltd, and _you_ Mister Harold Potter are dead. Again."

"_You're_ the Grim Reaper?"

_Typical Human_. Cassi sighed, her hands covering her face again as she prayed for patience. Why were they so stupid that they only latched onto the least significant piece of information, and yet _still_ reach the wrong conclusion?

"No. _That's_ my father. _I_ am Reaper Cassandra Grim – how can you be so dumb?" She sighed, before holding up a hand to stop him from speaking. "No – don't. Anyone who chooses to do unspeakable things with a girl who looks like his mother **must** be deluded."

The next three hours of heaving from the boy-who-had-just-died were immensely satisfying for the young Reaper.

"How could fate do this to me?" The boy moaned as he wiped the last of the sick from his face.

FATE... how did he know about FATE...? Had she told him...?

Oh... he meant _fate_, not FATE...

"Don't worry kiddo – even FATE isn't _that_ cruel. Until you kept messing up the time stream FATE had everything sorted out. Ya know – defeat the bad guy, oust Dumbledore from the castle and reveal his schemes to the world, and live to a ripe old age with your soul mate – some Granger girl – as headmaster, awakening a whole new age of Maraunders."

"Oh..." He paused for a moment as everything went through his mind, his expressions changing as everything settled down. "Wait – _Hermione_? But... what about Ron? Everyone knew they'd get together!"

"Oh boy... this is gonna take a while... _again_..." Picking up her phone, she waited for an answer. "Bob – can you postpone deaths for a bit... yes, it's _him_... I know, thirty times _is_ a bit extreme, but sometimes, they just won't stay alive..."

"Thirty?" The boy interrupted again, his voice lowering once the Reaper glared at him again. "Y-You're telling me that I've died _thirty_ times?"

"Hold you're horses' boy! Sit." She instructed before finishing her call with Bob. Hanging up the phone, she turned to Potter, waiting for dramatic impact before speaking again. "Right Harry – _one_ question at a time; what do ya want to know?"

"Urm... you keep saying that I've died... again..." He asked quietly, his eyes shifting at random intervals to the Reapers hands, then to the floor by her feet, then to her chair, as if he were looking for something.

"It's on the wall." Pointing to the row of sythes on the wall, Cassi stood up, moving to them with a sadistic smile on her face as the boy tried to back away. "Stay."

Chuckling inwardly as she messed with the kids head, the Reaper headed to a stack of files on the floor, easily as high as one of the cupboards behind them.

"Do you know how much paper work dying before your time causes?" She moaned, taking the summary sheet off the top of the pile and bringing it back to the desk. Pulling out a pair of glasses from inside her hood she began to study the paper. "Anyway, _yes_, you've died again."

"How come I don't remember it then? I'm not _that_ stupid!"

To this Cassandra laughed, the look on Potter's face priceless.

"Ya had to go back – didn't ya?" Stifling her giggles, she looked back at her notes. "It was hard enough getting you there though – it took two hole days to persuade you to return after that time you were ripped in half by that dragon..."

"But it... I..." Stammered Harry, suddenly realising how serious this all was.

"You thought it just scratched your shoulder?" She mocked, rolling her eyes. "You thought a dragon would only do that? Boy you gave a new meaning to 'nearly headless'. And _don't_ get me started on the fire in the Room of Requirement – saving Malfoy was _not_ the right thing to do. And overdosing on love potion – god that was stupid. _Then_ there was the time when you drowned..."

"Okay – okay! I get it! Just don't..." He protested weakly, shuddering slightly. "I..."

"We know you didn't mean it kiddo – that's why you're getting _another_ chance. It's the only way I can salvage what's left of my reputation anyway." The Reaper murmured, shaking her head sadly. "We'll talk more after I've got through the backlog of _proper_ deaths. Maybe you should hang around and see how it's meant to be done."

_Tbc..._


	2. Death 30

**Thank you so so much for the feedback that Chapter 1 received - I was astounded when I woke up to see so many views, and alert adds and the like.**

**I hope this chapter brings as much positivity - it's mainly how Harry died (this time), and sets the platform for the rest of the story :)**

**Kyae x**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2<strong>

**Death 30**

Picking up the phone again, Cassandra twirled the chord between her fingers, smirking as Harry's eyes widened.

Of course, _any_ human would have such a reaction if the person in front of them had suddenly become a whole lot more skeletal in appearance – as she transformed into her official Reaper uniform, her perfectly manicured fingers became pure white bone, the black hood that was raised hiding a skull.

"Send the next one in Bob – I'll deal with Harry Freakin' Potter once this backlog is gone I think. He _seems_ to be getting it now." She didn't even wait for a response as she clicked the phone off, turning to the boy. "Now, you. Sit. Stay in that corner and don't make a peep – the human's won't notice you as long as you don't grab their attention. Got it?"

"Urm... yes ma'am..." The Chosen one murmured, backing quickly into the corner when the Reaper grabbed her scythe, swinging it casually in her hands.

-o-O-o-

Over the next three hours, Harry watched the Reaper go through the backlog he had caused, noticing with fascination how the office shifted depending on the person who was going in. Humans (and the odd horse) from thousands of years made their way through time to this office, sitting in traditional or modern seating, experiencing overwhelming emotion as they viewed their lives.

As they all watched their deaths, Harry couldn't help but reminisce on what had happened in the last few minutes of his life. But he knew one thing – if his own recollections were bad, then he was thankful that he hadn't seen it through those pensive things yet.

He could even imagine the stench that the blood had caused without them...

*** Flashback ***

They hadn't killed the snake.

Running through the corridors, Harry could hear Hermione and Ron behind him, the diadem thrumming in his hand as they escaped from the flames that ravished the room of requirement, cursing the idea to save Malfoy.

"We _still_ can't destroy it though."

Ignoring the comment, Harry leaped into action as the sound of shattering began, sheltering Ron and Hermione as the chandelier in the middle of the stairways fell, completely blocking off the access to the first floor.

"You all alright?" Shaking slightly as he pulled the shards of glass out of his arm, Harry noticed with horror as the floors above him crumbled, and two figures came falling down, their wands clattering uselessly to the floor as they lay dead besides them. "Oh god..."

There, still holding their hands lay his honorary Uncle and the Maraunder's wife – Remus and Nymphadora Lupin.

"We need to go – Harry!" As he was pulled on through the corridors, Harry barely registered the war-torn school around him, the sight of those loving eyes – the last link to his family torn from him.

"We need to go back to the chamber." Both of his friends looked at him as though he was crazy, but as the boy tried to concentrate, it all became clearer. "Ron said it – we don't even have the sword. We don't have anything to destroy the diadem with now. Let's get as many fangs as possible and give them to everyone."

"Brilliant!" Leading them on, Hermione charged into Myrtle's (thankfully absent) bathroom.

They had barely made it to the basilisk when they saw Voldemort himself, banishing the snake from the chamber, a dead Snape limp in the background.

"I heard you were trying to destroy Horcruxes Potter..." The Golden Trio froze as Voldemort's slippery voice echoed around the chamber, and Harry grasped his friends hands, all three more scared then they could possibly imagine. "Well here – catch."

Barely realising what the Dark Lord was doing, Harry reached out to grab the fang, but missed, it scraping against his upper arm before clattering to the floor, the gash across his arm bleeding as the venom sank into his skin.

"Harry!" Unable to respond to Hermione's frantic screams, Harry fell to the floor, gasping for breath as he picked up the fang once more, the similarities to that day in the chamber five years ago haunting him.

Only this time, Fawkes wasn't there – he had already died, valiantly defending the castle he had lived in.

"I remember hearing it from Lucius... what you had reported... how you stabbed the horcrux after that song bird healed you... But there is no one to save you Potter – no one who will get you out of this one. Stab it – I _dare_ you." Voldemort moved closer to the trio with every word, his snake-like face even more horrifying as his sight blurred, the diadem the only thing in his mind. "The basilisk is gone, the sword in my possession. You've lost Potter – _face it_... Even if you destroy the Diadem, you will die – I will live. What's the point?"

"There..." Gasping, Harry reached for the diadem, summoning it wandlessly in his desperation. "There's always a..."

Harry Potter's last living action was to stab the horcrux, the poison killing him before he could even finish his sentence. Silence filled the chamber as two green flashes flooded Harry's matching eyes, and the trio were left there, brown hair fading into Black as they remained together even in death.

*** End Flashback ***

How long he had sat there, crying, Harry couldn't have told you, but it was only when Cassandra touched his shoulder, her now human hands resting on him that he realised where he was.

"Hermione... Ron... Are they...?" He whispered hoarsely, his eyes lifeless.

"No. Well..." Uncertain for a moment, the Reaper helped the Chosen one up, her black eyes matching Snape's. "There's been a lockdown on deaths after yours... _Normally_ when you die, the time stream can keep up with the change, and balances the death's accordingly... _Now_ though... well, it's folding in on itself – _everyone_ is dying against their time... If it wasn't so serious, I'd have been fired the moment you died."

As he followed Cassandra through a set of corridors, Harry realised the seriousness of the situation.

"We have one more thing that we can do – it's a risk though..." The sombreness of the Reaper was haunting, and as she led Harry to a black bed, he felt as if he was dead again. "But they'll survive... perhaps even _live_..."

Exhausted from his memories, and the situation, Harry Potter fell into a dreamless slumber, those words, and a face, resonating through his mind, chasing the torments away.

_Tbc..._


	3. Article 97

**Thank you all again for your kind comments, and adding me to alerts - I'm currently not receiving emails from fanfiction, so i may not have replied to reviews and stuff, but they are all appreciated xD**

**This is the last chapter in 'beyond' (or wherever the Reapers work), so it's all the formal contract stuff :P**

**Kyae x**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 3<strong>

**Article 97**

When Harry woke up the next day, he was feeling thousands of times better than he had when he had first stepped through the charcoal gates of death.

After all, that Reaper chick had said that there was a plan – and if he could save Ron, and Hermione, and all the others then it would be worth it totally. It didn't matter what he'd have to do, if he could just see them one more time.

"You awake Potter?" A voice asked from the door, and Harry saw a man standing there, looking so much more human than the Reapers. "I'm Bob, Cassi's PA. She's sorting something's out at the moment, but said for you to go down to her office once you're changed."

Climbing out of the bed, Harry noticed, blushing furiously, that not only did he not have his original clothing, but was actually _naked_. Looking around for his jeans, all he could see was a long black cloak.

"Come on – we don't have all day." Bob, also wearing a cape, but open to reveal a suit, urged, closing the door.

_Well, it won't be for long..._ Harry sighed, sliding into the black Reaper cape and leaving the room, admitting silently to himself that he actually liked the swishing it produced.

"He's here to see you Cassi." Bob had poked his hair through the door, and as the Reaper replied, he opened the door to reveal a completely different room to before. Now much more formal than before, with a round table in the centre, Harry took the empty seat opposite the Reaper, staring at the odd assortment of people around them as he remained standing, conscious that all the others were doing so.

There were obviously two different factions in the area. In pure white robes was a selection of what looked like guardians, their leader sitting directly next to Cassi. And, on the other side of her was the Reaper Grim himself, his fellow Reapers to the left of him.

"This is the tribunal of Harry James Potter, of Great Britain, Earth. Please sit." A woman, dressed in pure green robes murmured, her voice carrying across the room perfectly as they all sat. "Reaper Cassandra Grim, please begin."

"Look guys – we're having a crisis here. Can we just skip the formalities?" She began, and at the nod from the people around the table, she continued. "We need to enact article 97."

Whatever Article 97 was, it caused the dead people to look shocked.

"You're willing to lay it all on one last chance Cassandra?" The Grim Reaper asked, his eyeless face looking straight through his daughter.

"Yes dad." She nodded, standing up again. "We have both the Reapers, and FATE. Even _Potter_ can't screw up this bad again – it's gotta be worth it."

All fell silent as the green woman stood up again, almost floating to the centre of the table, and turning to face Harry, who gulped at the sight of her.

For under her cape there was no head.

"Mister Potter – are you willing to return to Earth again?"

"Hel—urm... yeah..." Controlling himself just in time, he could almost imagine that the figure was smiling.

"If this boy messes up one more time, you are all out of a job." The woman then began to sweep out of the room. "So you'd better make this time count."

-o-O-o-

"Where did you say we were going again...?" Harry asked as Cassandra pulled him through the corridors again, looking positively gleeful.

"FATE – goodness, Regulus is glad to finally be able to do a bit of the weaving... well, when I say weaving..." She trailed off as she opened to reveal a room that contained a set of armchairs, a solitary man in the largest, doing what looked like knitting a tapestry.

"S-Sirius...?" Harry gasped as the man looked up, almost identical to the boy's godfather.

But no... this man was _much_ younger... He couldn't be...

"Harry, I'd like to introduce you to Regulus Black, my husband, and member of FATE." Smiling softly at Regulus, she moved to him, sitting on the arm of the chair. "Reg, this is Harry Potter himself."

Chuckling at Potter's still gobsmacked look, Regulus put down his knitting, staring at the boy carefully.

"Yes... it _is_ good to finally meet you. Despite Cassi's moaning, it was a relief that you could finally destroy the locket... it's only a pity you'll have to do it again..."

"Wait – what do you mean?" The boy protested, suddenly panicking. "I'm not going back to when I died? But... but what about...?"

"Harry, _everyone_ is dead, or going to die." Cassandra intoned softly, cautiously. "If we sent you back then, Voldemort would see that you were alive, and just AK you. It would solve nothing."

"But... then..."

"Article 97 is something that is rarely used, but it is powerful." Regulus explained, indicating the tapestry. "It's one of the most complex contracts made, because from the moment you sign it, we will have no control of your fate. _You_ will be the one weaving the tapestry for the next ten years or so."

"Of course," Cassandra smirked. "We wouldn't be leaving you helpless. Mother N's given us permission to visit you every now and then, to give you pointers – we may be able to help negotiate the weather for you on bad days... we're just not allowed to interfere directly with your life. Other than what we've told you, we're not allowed to give you any more information."

"You can always stay here though." Regulus added. "There's always a choice."

Looking around the room, almost imagining the faces of those who he had seen die, Harry realised that his 'saving people thing' was kicking back in. How could he just leave them to die, when he had the chance to save them?

"I'll do it." He told them, standing up straight. "What do I need to do?"

"Brilliant!" Cassandra jumped up, grabbing a sheet of parchment and an ink pen. "All you need to do is sign this parchment, saying that you get to keep all your memories, on the condition that you don't tell anyone, other than your soul-bound, about any of this. Oh – and keep the pen. God knows why you lot still use quills..."

Signing the parchment in the thirty nine designated spots was only just enough time for Harry to realise something.

"What do you mean when you keep saying about my soul-bound?" He asked as a faint glowing surrounded him, Cassandra's wish of 'Good luck!' not answering his question.

_What have I gotten myself in for...?_

_Tbc..._


	4. Neville

_Author note will be at the end of the chapter_

* * *

><p><strong>Day 4<strong>

**Neville**

The first sight that greeted Harry was a mass of crimson.

_Where am I...?_ He groaned to himself, sitting up quickly, only to fall back down onto the bed. _Why is everything so blurry...?_

Sitting up slower this time, Harry gathered his wits before poking a hand out of the curtain and grabbing his glasses, feeling weird putting them on after so long. After the battle at the Ministry in his fifth year, Harry had realised how much of a hindrance having glasses was, and so had gone to a magical optician.

_But what am I doing back so far though?_ He asked so himself as he climbed out of bed, looking at the magical mirror on the side.

"Shouldn't you get that hair cut – I know a ravishing..." The mirror never finished saying what it thought though, as Harry turned it on silent, staring at himself carefully.

"The scars not that inflamed yet... and I have no stubble... Maybe it's the beginning of fifth year... I'm smaller than I remember though..." He murmured to himself, before realising something.

Sirius wasn't dead yet.

He could save him!

Glancing back into the mirror, Harry noticed a face behind him.

Red hair, tall, freckles... it was Ron.

It seemed even stranger seeing him like this, so young, but Harry wasn't picky.

"Ron!" He began, only to find the boy sneering.

"Practicing for an interview?" He asked, scowling, before turning away, storming out of the room.

"Ron...?"

Ah. It wasn't fifth year.

It was his _fourth_ year. Just after he'd been entered into the triwizard tournament.

Glaring at the skies, he could almost imagine Cassandra and Regulus laughing at what a prick he had just made of himself. If only he could open Ron's eyes... if he could prove to him that he hadn't entered...

"He'll come around Harry." Jumping in the air, startled, Harry whipped around to see Neville standing at the bathroom door, his mouth full of toothpaste, which he swallowed before continuing. "It's obvious that you didn't put your name in when you think about it."

"Thanks Neville – but I think that'll be a rare thing for _most _of the school..." He shrugged, wondering why he hadn't realised before that the quiet boy had been on his side. Going into the bathroom himself, he began to wonder if it had been his own attitude – _After all, I __**was**__ wallowing in self-pity a lot of the time, and shouted at everyone... Even Hermione..._

It took ten minutes quicker to get ready that it usually did – it was amazing how much time he wasted getting Ron out of beds in the morning. Grabbing his bag, he made his way out of the door, noticing that Neville was still just packing his things.

"Do you wanna sit with us three...? Well, me and Hermione..." He trailed off, realising how far it had gone last time – if his memories served him correctly, Ron had sat with Seamus and Dean at the other end of the table, Neville not with them, but not with the others.

Maybe it would be good for them all to hang together – it would be a darn sight better than Ron's vacuuming of the food, anyway. He knew from fifth year that Neville was a valuable friend – why not befriend him early?

"Sure."

Harry wasn't sure if he had imagined it or not, but as they went down the stairs, Neville suddenly seemed a bit taller. It was almost like how he was when he was in the DA.

_Hmm... I suppose I should prepare for that if we get Um-bitch next year... it __**was**__ fun after all..._

Meeting Hermione in the middle of the common room, the three began to make their way to breakfast, only to come across Ginny.

"Hey Gin..." The Boy-who-was-back-_again_ began, but she just walked past him, going to her brother at the other end of the hall, who was waving her over, pointedly ignoring Harry. "Wha...?"

"Do you know Ginny?" Neville asked, seeming surprised. "I didn't think you spoke much to her."

"No... I just..."

"Thought she'd-"

"—Believe you?" Two voices cropped up, popping at either side of the trio, before speaking in unison. "Don't worry about it – little Ginnikins is just annoyed at us."

"Barely missed that bat bogey hex – almost got me in the ear!" Fred... George... Well, one of them moaned.

For a moment Harry looked flabbergasted, until Hermione suddenly snatched a box out of Fred's – or was it George's – (well, the one on the right hand side's) hand, scowling at them.

Idly, Harry wondered if it was all women in general who knew what the twins were scheming, or just the two of them. He _was_ curious though to see what they were up to.

"How _could _you!" She gasped, murmuring a quick spell before setting the box on fire.

"Hey!"

"That was our savings!"

"I'm sure it wasn't too..." Harry tried to defend the twins, but was cut off by Hermione before he could say anything more.

"They were betting how long you'd survive Harry!" Never before had Harry seen Hermione so protective of him against someone that wasn't a death eater, and he wondered had he dawdled like he had that morning so many years ago, if this conversation would even have happened.

"It's not like that..."

"... We're scamming the Slytherin's!" The twins protested, their voices still resonating like a tennis match, giving all in the vicinity a headache.

"How so?" The cleverest witch in her generation's voice was icy cold as she raised an eyebrow in a very Snape-like way.

"We've betted that Harry..."

"... Will win the tournament..."

"... And will prove that..."

"... He didn't enter!"

"No one would chance a bet on our side the way things are going..."

"... Not until the first task..."

"...So if you survive till then..."

"We can make our joke shop a dream!"

As they finished, the two gave each other a triumphant grin, high fiving before standing up.

"Now, if you lovebirds don't mind..."

"... We have pranking to do..."

"Bye!" They both finished, smirking, and produced instantly another box, identical to the first as they headed back towards the Slytherin table.

"Hey!"

"Just leave it Harry." Hermione sighed, rubbing her forehead slightly, before smiling. "Those two enjoy giving everyone a headache. At least not _all_ Weasley's are pigs."

The two boys couldn't help but notice that the comment was directed to a certain monster eating machine, who at that moment was heaping five sausages, six rashers of bacon, three pieces of toast, two hash browns and an egg onto his plate.

"How can he eat so much?" She continued, dragging the two with her. "He's going to be late. Well, if he's going to be so selfish and abandon us I won't tell him it's half nine. Come on Harry – Neville."

And with that, the two boys, both potentially the Chosen one, followed the determined Muggleborn, bemused looks on their faces at Hermione's attitudes towards Ron.

Sure, Harry was worried with Ron's reactions, but from what he knew, Ron would realise in the first task – and would even help him figure out what was in it, through Hagrid.

He would try to speak to him tonight – maybe once he had time to calm down he'd be willing to listen to logic.

Of course, what Harry didn't know was that Ron and logic were two things that couldn't go together since the beginning of time.

_Tbc_

* * *

><p>Thank you all for reading the story, and I hope you are enjoying it so far. I've managed to sketch out a plan for this year, so there will defo be two 'school' years at least =)<p>

Please review, even if it's just to say a little - it really helps me to think of new ideas, and also to know what you like about it.

Kyae x


	5. Detentions

Hiiy all

Thank you all for your support, and I hope that it continues, and you like the way that this story it goes - any comments are welcome xD

Hope you enjoy,

Kyae x

* * *

><p><strong>Day 5<strong>

**Detentions**

"Mister Weasley, if you really expect such a poor excuse as _that_ to be acceptable, then you are obviously not clever enough to stay in this classroom – go to the library and write me a fourteen inch essay on the uses and applications of time keeping charms and transfigurations and bring it to your detention at 6 o'clock."

"What? You've got to be kidding me!"

Of course, one look at the transfiguration professor made it clear that she was not. After all – if you had been in the middle of teaching a class and a student had arrived late, claiming that 'Hermione hadn't told me we had a lesson first' wouldn't you be mad?

As she had told Professor 'Moody', transfiguration was not an acceptable punishment for students, however, she kept true to her threat in first year, and created the illusion that Ronald Weasley's left arm was a giant watch.

Naturally, no one else could see said watch, and so as the red-head began trying to pull him arm off as he left the classroom, even the reserved Slytherin's were laughing.

"Now, where was I...? Ah – today we are going to learn the transfiguration of colours – namely, how to alter the colour on animate and inanimate objects, without altering the structure of said object. Now, while this may seem easy at first, there can be very serious errors if you don't keep the object or creature in mind, as you may end up with a puddle of brown and green mashed together if you are not careful..."

-o-O-o-

After two hours of chaos, where three frogs were turned into a pile of mush, five goblets became flashing, and one happy Gryffindor gained thirty points for her house, the class were finally filing out.

While he hadn't managed to complete the transfiguration perfectly like Hermione (his colour had been set at lime green, and the product more grass green apparently), McGonagall _had_ been very impressed.

"Potter?" Harry turned around to find the professor beckoning him. "Would you and Miss Granger be able to stay behind? I'm sure Mister Weasley won't miss your presence at lunch."

The two friends remained in silence until the final student had left the room, before McGonagall led them into her private office.

"Please, sit." Offering the two a cup of tea and biscuits, the teacher sat down before getting to the point. "Mister Potter, the other professors and I have been discussing your unfair compulsory participation of the tournament. In previous years it wouldn't have been as much of a problem, however because your competition are of age, and considerably more skilled we have decided to give you private lessons. Your improvement today is an indication that the lessons will be well received, and as long as you continue the improvement, you will not need to complete homework."

The look on Harry's face was priceless. Never before had he even considered asking the Professors for help, having assumed that while the other champions were getting help, said help was illegal.

But private lessons... They were the perfect cover for his extra power and knowledge – no one else but the professors would know, and they were hardly likely to realise.

"Excuse me Professor – but why am I here?" Hermione asked, and Harry's attention instantly went back to the conversation at hand.

"Well Miss Granger, after your exceptional performance in your end of year exams, and indeed your entire Hogwarts career, we agreed that it was only fair that you participated in these lessons too." Smiling slightly, she inclined her head. "After all - although we aren't allowed to inform you of the challenges, it is only hoped that any knowledge that the two of you receive will be used in helping to prepare for the tournament. Two minds are said to be better than one, after all."

Then, she said something that was the icing on the cake.

"Of course, you _will_ be allowed unlimited access to the restricted section – here are passes for the two of you." Handing the passes to her two students, McGonagall was reassured that the idea was the right one – young Harry had grown up a lot since his godfather 'escaped' a second time, completely innocent, and although his efforts in class weren't as good as hoped, his performance in Defence had obviously spread across into other subjects since Mister Weasley had detached himself from the group the week before.

Hoping Hermione Granger's influence would continue to spread across the boy-who-lived, the professor dismissed the two, not missing said girl's excited squeal as she left the room.

-o-O-o-

"Oh Harry!" Said boy was surprised as he was glomped by the witch, swinging around on him. "It's going to be great! I've got frees now since I dropped muggle studies, and if we can get your work done quickly we can look at so much more magic – this is going to be so much fun!"

While Harry debated on the 'fun' aspect of it, he _was_ appreciative of Hermione's enthusiasm. Although he knew his attention span and abilities were still much to be wanted for, the extra three years had prepared him for it, and with the added threat of Voldemort, perhaps he could do with the training early.

-o-O-o-

The afterlife was a funny place.

Who would ever think that the Reaper Grim would be in a lounge, wearing a dark blue smock, her dark hair flowing in ringlets around her, curled up into the handsome agent of FATE, who currently was chewing at popcorn.

"Stop eating that!" Snatching the popcorn out of Reg's hands, Cassi took some herself, before vanishing the candy, curling into her husband as they watched the various screens of Harry Potter's life. "Anyway – how d'ya think he's doing?"

"Well, what with... wait a moment – what's that...?" Pointing to the monitor where the two soul-bound were hugging, the couple leaned in, watching as a light blue glow formed around them, caressing the two teens before fading, neither noticing as the frizzy-haired witch pulled her 'friend' to the library, a crazed look on her face.

"Blimey he really _is_ clueless..." Regulus laughed, leaning back again. "I can see why he failed to survive all those times... How long do you recon he'll survive without intervention?"

"Oh, that boy will get intervention – I don't care about FATE's betting pool. I will make sure that dratted boy will get through this life if it's the last thing I do. Now, where's that list of IOU's...?"

Sighing softly, Regulus watched his wife move around the room, searching for a book full of debts over the millennia, the same crazed look on her eyes as Hermione's.

"Come on Cassi – you can do that tomorrow. He can't mess up _too_ badly." He tried to console her, but the Reaper was having nothing of it.

"Do you know how many times he died during the first task? Five. _Five_!" She fumed, and Reg winced. "How do you compete with such stupidity? Now, I need to see the Dreamers. Minerva McGonagall is going to rethink her view on Prophetic dreams and certain Newspaper Reporters..."


	6. Luna

Hiiy everyone - I'm really glad you're liking my story, so please continue to review xD I was thinking maybe after this story to do a story on "The Thirty Deaths of 'The-Boy-Who-Didn't-Live'" - what do you think :)

Quick question - is anyone else finding that they aren't getting any emails from , or is it just me?

Kyae x

P.S. I have put up a pole, for who you think should be the main 'baddies', and I would like to see who you think xD

* * *

><p><strong>Day 6<strong>

**Luna**

Over the next few weeks, Ronald Weasley was consistently late to no fewer than thirty-seven lessons, and over that period had over double that amount of detentions (although, admittedly, most of them were given by one Professor Severus Snape).

Harry and Hermione, along with Neville Longbottom were getting on much better than the previous trio had, often seen working quietly together in the library or the Gryffindor common room. Both boy's grades had shot up considerably, and even _Hermione's_ had improved with the insightful comments of experience that Harry had been giving.

It wasn't just magic lessons though that the two received in private lessons – Professor Binns, although consistently boring, _was_ an expert on Goblin and wizarding customs, and for the first time in the History of Hogwarts, the _whole class_ (although it was only consisting of two students) stayed awake for the hour session.

Their mainstream lessons were going well, particularly potions, where Snape was teaching them to brew antidotes.

"Put away your wands!" The Professor snapped unnecessarily as Ron sneaked into the classroom to take his place next to Dean and Seamus. "Weasley – three more days detention. Now, today we will be brewing the antidote to the most common of potions..."

The look on Snape's face as a knock on the door sounded through the door, cutting him off in his speech was priceless.

"Enter." He sneered, only for it to deepen as a girl came in, her black robes adorned with what could only be described as radishes, her platinum blond hair loose around her shoulders.

_Luna_. Harry gasped, recognising the girl from the DA. She had grown up to being one of his most loyal friends, and had even got together with Neville, but seeing her there, the same dreamy, lost expression on her face was painful. _Was she still suffering from the bullying...?_

"May I borrow Harry Potter?" She asked airily, smiling softly at the professor, who continued to scowl.

"And what, pray tell me, do you want with Potter?" He snarled, even more annoyed as the girl paid hardly any attention to him.

"The weighing of the wands ceremony is about to begin, and three third-years have already refused to collect Harry Potter as he's in potions." She didn't even seem to care that she was saying it to said professor's face as she just stood there, waiting for Harry to get up.

"_Fine_." The Potions Professor sighed, waving a hand. "Potter – you will be brewing this potions next lesson with Miss Granger and Mr Longbottom. The Potion will be tested on you."

Not wanting anymore work, Harry hurried after Luna, a comfortable silence falling between them as they walked on.

"Urm... Luna?" He asked, getting the girls attention. "Why are you wearing odd shoes?"

Of course, Harry knew why, but he was wondering what the girl would say, and how he could help her without seeming even weirder than he probably had seemed the last few weeks.

"That Nargles took them... they seem to be particularly vicious these last few days." She shrugged, her dreamy face faltering for a second.

"Urm... well... if the Nargles get... urm... too unbearing... you can always come and eat with me Hermione and Neville... we're in the library when not in the Great Hall..." He felt uncomfortable offering it, but at Luna's smile, he knew he had done the right thing.

"Thank you Harry." She almost seemed to be skipping along now as Harry struggled to keep up, his strides lengthening. "It would be nice to imagine what it's like to have friends."

"You don't need to imagine Luna." Again, he felt surprisingly uncomfortable as the Ravenclaw peered at him, her clear eyes scrutinising him for lies.

"You're a long way from home..." She murmured, her eyes un-focussing for a second before she opened the door, letting Harry into the classroom where the ceremony would take place. "I'll see you soon."

And with that, the girl seemed to melt away.

_Was she always like that...?_ He wondered as a flash shook his attention.

"Ah – our youngest contestant!" Bagman was in the centre of the room, commanding the attention of all around as he pulled Harry into the photo with the other contestants, the snapping of the camera causing all four Champions to wince. "Welcome, to the weighing of the wands! We have with us the Daily Prophet's very own Rita Skeeter to help cover the tournament."

"Me Myself and I are looking forward to seeing what makes a champion tick." She began, her quick quotes quill floating behind, angled mischievously. "Youngest first?"

_Oh reapers... how did I forget about __**her**_? Harry moaned to himself as he was dragged along the corridors, but before he could be pulled into the broom closet, the _very_ intimidating form of Professor Minevra McGonagall loomed over the Champion and Reporter.

"_What_ do you think you are doing with Mr Potter?" She all but snarled.

-o-O-o-

"You want me to send _what_ to this woman?" Joanne, head of the Imagination department of Dreams asked, her biro scribbling furiously over the page.

"You heard me Jo!" She laughed at the woman's wince, taking a seat in front of her desk. "I want you to send dreams of the 'future' to the Professor, warning her."

"You're mad. You really are..." Said woman sighed. "But how will that help at all? She'll only forget..."

"Not when she finds that her copy of the Daily Prophet is _tomorrow's_, including the article that the stupid bug will put in if she isn't stopped." The Reaper smirked, standing up. "Look, you do this for me, and I'll destroy the tape of you that Christmas."

"I want Halloween put in too." She demanded, trying to get more favours removed.

"I will destroy all copies of _last_ Christmas' drunkedness, and you will also get that Luna's seer vision awoken three years early." Cassi countered, staring Joanne down until she gave up.

"_Fine_." She snapped, printing off three sets of threads. "Give them to your Reg, and the gift will be awoken."

"What about the third string?" The Reaper asked, staring at the emerald green and silver thread.

"I'm only giving you this because so far Potter is set to win me a favour from your delectable brother... anyway, do you remember when the crown Jewels were pilfered in 1067...?"

Ten minutes later, Cassi exited the Department of Dreams a _very_ happy, although slightly disturbed, Reaper.

"Maybe I should see about getting a present for Potter, if everyone up here is benefitting from his mission..."


	7. New Directions

A shorter chapter here today, just because I'm currently feeling really ill with a throat and ear infection, and it's getting worse. I know I wanted to keep this challenge daily, but I might have to pull out for a few days before writing. Any suggestions for plot are welcome, although I have a general idea.

Again, apologies, and I hope to have the next chapter out within a few days :)

Kyae x

* * *

><p><strong>Day 7<strong>

**New Directions**

_Oh reapers... how did I forget about __**her**_? Harry moaned to himself as he was dragged along the corridors, but before he could be pulled into the broom closet, the _very_ intimidating form of Professor Minevra McGonagall loomed over the Champion and Reporter.

"_What_ do you think you are doing with Mr Potter?" She all but snarled.

"I'm allowed three interviews with each champion." Skeeter laughed idly, about to shut the closet door before it was blasted off its hinges, the transfiguration teacher's glare squishing the bug instantly.

"Mr Potter is a minor, and as his Head of House, and as such, Magical Guardian, _I_ must be present at all interviews, and may refuse to allow you to print them if they contain anything less than truthful to House Potter." Harry was impressed by her knowledge of politics, and put it in his mind to ask Neville for a crash course as soon as the first task. "If you print anything other than the interview I approve of, then House Potter will sue the Daily Prophet and you for all it can get, with the full backing of House McGonagall and House Gryffindor."

_That_ shut the bug up even quicker than her glare, and as she was led to a classroom, Harry noted that the quick quotes quill was put away, a normal, slightly battered one being replaced in her hand.

"Now, shall we begin?" Harry laughed at the smirk on McGonagall's face – a smirk so impressive that _Snape_ would be asking for lessons from her.

-o-O-o-

_Why didn't I think of just asking McGonagall to come last time...?_ Harry pondered to himself as he and the Professor left the classroom to head back to the ceremony.

Unlike the last time the interview had taken place, this time there was no mention of "twelve-year-old" Harry Potter, and the insinuations that he had entered on his own back were gone. Neither student nor professor had any doubts that most of the interview would be thrown away, and that he would be only briefly mentioned, but, as that was what Harry wanted, no one minded.

"Hey Professor?" Harry asked, finally realising something. "If you're my Magical Guardian, how come you couldn't sign my slip to Hogsmead – you said only a parent or guardian..."

"Could sign it." She finished, raising an eyebrow at him. "And I was correct. You see, while I'm your Magical Guardian, I am only responsible for you whilst you are in Hogwarts. You currently live with your Aunt and Uncle, and so they must be the ones to sign it, or a godparent, as you found out at the end of last year."

For a moment, she paused, looking out of the window as a white owl flew through the air, a strange sense of déjà vu creeping up on her.

"However, I _can_ approve of any Muggle changes in guardian, should, for example, you wish to leave there. I wouldn't recommend emancipation though – while the thought of not being under Professor Dumbledore's guidance and the restriction for underage magic being lifted may tempt you, the amount of paperwork, and time running your own estates would drain you. Trust me – with the tournament this year, and your OWLS approaching, it is not recommended."

"Thank you Professor." Harry smiled as they went back into the room, Olivander, once again, performing the ceremony.

"Lady's first?"

As the ceremony progressed, Harry was grateful that he had had the foresight to clean his wand, the light holly wood shinning admirably as it lay comfortably in his hands.

"Ah – Mister Potter. One of my own, I believe?" Olivander was much more enthusiastic now, as he examined it, almost speaking to the wand as he checked it over, finally producing a vase for the flowers he had made of Fleur's wand. "Hmm... Interesting..."

"What's interesting, Sir?" Harry asked, wondering if the wand maker had a twin in the afterlife – his strange elf-like eyes looked _too_ unnerving.

"Try the wand." He insisted first, handing it back to Harry, who transfigured the light green vase into a more modern, Gryffindor red one. "Mr Potter – how are you finding the wand?"

"What?" Confused, Harry looked at the wand, examining it himself. "It's great – it's never let me down really. I've always been able to do decent enough magic with it."

"His improvements recently couldn't have been done without it." Harry smiled appreciatively at his teacher's input, glad that she supported him, and yet still felt unnerved that the wand maker was pursuing this idea.

"I am sorry Mister Potter, but I cannot deem this wand acceptable for the tournament." Olivander concluded, ignoring the looks of protest from everyone in the room (including the Reaper and FATE agent currently watching from screens in the Afterlife). "Although the wand chose Mister Potter in his first year, and, to a certain extent, still is in tune with him, it is unfair for him to not be one with the wand."

Packing up the scales, the aged wand maker stood up.

"I will advise you to come to me at your earliest convenience Mister Potter so that you can obtain a new wand. Either in Diagon Alley, or in Hogsmead if you are not allowed that far south. As I said before, you are destined for great things, but maybe I was wrong about what wand it would be with."

And with that he left the room, chaos erupting in his wake.


	8. Letters

Yays - I'm back :) I hope you are still interested in the story and the all like - I'm feeling much much better and hope to continue this challenge :D

Many thanks to all those who have reviewed, and all those who have viewed the story - I've nearly got 15,000 views, and 62 reviews so I'm honoured :D

Please read, review and enjoy :P

Kyae x

* * *

><p><strong>Day 8<strong>

**Letters**

_Challenges Begin Before Tournament_

Are officials trying to stop our youngest champion before he can even compete?

By Rita Skeeter

After last weeks' events, where fourteen-year-old Harry Potter's name was pulled out from the Triwizard cup, many of us have questioned the ministry how this could happen. Records show from the last fifty tournaments that over 25 per cent of competitors have died or been injured for up to three years, and yet despite the "best" attempts of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, it seems that precautions couldn't save a poor innocent boy from the same fate as his predecessors.

In an exclusive interview with the boy-who-has-been-failed-by-the-Ministry himself, Me, Myself and I have begun to unravel the complexities behind what has happened to the poor soul.

Accompanied by his brave, noble, and loyal head-of-house and Magical Guardian, Minerva McGonagall, Harry Potter began explaining the story behind the tragic failure of him.

"I just wanted a quiet year – you know?" He began, anger in his eyes at what had happened to him. "I've fought Voldemort" – yes, dear readers, our hero is not afraid to speak his nemesis' name – "twice in three years, and last year a servant of his. I just want a break from it all – I've had enough of being picked on by some cowardly maniac just because he was somehow defeated by a _one-year-old_. I'm nothing special – my friends, especially Hermione are much smarter..."

After much research, my readers, it was found out that Mr Potter's 'Hermione', was none other than Hermione Granger, Muggleborn witch, and yet one of the cleverest of the age. Miss Granger is only in her fourth year of education at Hogwarts, and yet has already broken _fifteen_ school records. The only other student that even compares to her in intellect was one Thomas Riddle, who achieved a staggering thirteen outstanding in his OWLs. There is no doubt in my mind that she is the perfect friend for our Mr Potter, and we can only pray that she will help him in completing this tournament.

Of course, that is not the news we are dying to here, is it, dear readers?

After all, once the interview had finished, myself, Mr Potter, and Professor McGonagall went to the Weighing of the Wands Ceremony, along with the other champions – Victor Krum of Durmstrung, Fleur Delacleur of Beauxbatons, and Cedric Diggory, also of Hogwarts. All seemed to be going well, until it was our Mr Potter's turn, and, lo and behold, tragedy strikes!

With a wand that is not perfectly matched to him, how can he be expected to compete against competitors over three years his senior?

Of course, this makes his earlier triumphs over he-who-must-not-be-named-but-was-so-by-Harry-Potter even more extraordinary. We at the daily prophet can only hope that Mr Potter will find a wand that will suit him, and that he will live triumphantly through this competition.

-o-O-o-

"Well..." One Hermione Granger murmured, staring at the article in shock, her breakfast abandoned. "I certainly didn't expect this... I've heard that Skeeter... well..."

"I think that's McGonagall's doing." The boy himself nodded to the head table, where said woman was smirking. "She refused to let the reporter publish anything she hadn't approved of..."

Breaking off, Harry watched as a pure black raven came flying into the great hall, its skeletal-like figure reminding him of a certain reaper...

Pulling out the letter first, Harry began reading.

_Heya Boy-who-lives-to-die!_

_Guess who? Yeah... it seems I forgot that little detail when I sent you back... Don't worry – Reg was furious me when he read the artical this morning... well, its five years in the past for me, but, well... timey-wimey stuff..._

_Look – you remember when you beat that Malfoy bloke when searching for Horcrux's? Yeah, well, Reg was annoyed with me six months before, and made __**him**__ the master of the Elder wand... so... well, that's __**you**__ now – in the timestream I forgot about it, but the wand __**should**__ recognise you over old Dumbles..._

_That doesn't matter though; you remember that knobbly thing that Voldy claimed was the elder wand? Well, it ain't. After Dad (you know, Reaper Grim Sr) got mad at the eldest brother, he swapped the wands, leaving a piece of wood for the others. Well, they can use it as a wand, but it ain't anything special._

_So, after convincing Dad that you deserve some luck this time, he agreed to let you use the wand for your lifetime, on the condition that you give it back on your deathbed._

_Oh – and to others, all letters will look like ones from Goblins – nifty little critters they are._

_Ciao!_

_Cassi Grim_

_P.S. Talk to the elves at some point – they're clever little buggers when you annoy them :)_

Folding the letter up, and letting Hermione take it, Harry unrapped the parcel carefully, shocked at the sheer beauty of the wand before him. Made purely of ebony, the wand seemed to glimmer in the light, the empty black gem in the handgrip of it setting the wand of perfectly. He could instantly feel the raw power running through the wand, and noted that the power was nowhere near as powerful in the 'fake' elder wand.

"Wow Harry – who'd have thought the goblins would have sent a piece like this – is it goblin made?" Hermione asked with fascination, studying it when passed the wand herself. "Do you think it has the trace on it – I mean, since it's so old and such?"

"I don't know..." The Boy-who-lived trailed off, before looking up to see a red face, with redder hair attatched.

"You always have to go and steal the limelight, don't you?" He sneered, glaring at the wand. "Always wanting better – isn't your normal wand good enough for you?"

Fortunately for Harry, Ronald never got to finish his rant, as two twins suddenly lifted him up, and pulled him down the table, plonking him down in front of an empty plate some fifteen metres away. Nodding a thanks to them, Harry turned to see another owl there, this one with deep brown feathers, and slightly unnatural eyes.

_Dear Mr Potter._

_I have spoken to Professor Dumbledore, and he has agreed to allow us to meet in Hogsmead in order to find you a suitable wand for the tournament. I will be in the Hogs Head from one o'clock, in one of the back rooms, so please come at your conveiniance._

_Ollivander, maker of fine wands since 382 BC._

"Hey Hermione?" Harry called to the brunette, and as she turned, he could feel a fluttering in his stomach, her large brown eyes staring up at him. "Urm... do you want to go to Hogsmead with me? Mr Ollivander wants to help me find a new wand and... well, I just thought... it'd be good to have company – we could take snuffles as well with us?"

"I'd love to Harry!" Glomped Hermione, leaning into her friend. "Afterwards, maybe I could show you this little shop I found... trust me – you'll like it. I was going to show you before, but then when you were... well, in a mood, I kinda thought that you wouldn't... well... trust me – it'll help you _loads_ in the tournament! Ooh – I must plan!"

And with that, she went off (presumably to the library), leaving Harry to finish his breakfast with bemusement.


	9. Wandlore

A little later than usual uploading, however this chapter is just over 1,500 words, rather than my 1000 set, so I hope that makes up for it :D

Things are really beginning to heat up here, so I look foreward to seeing what you think - canon is slowly fading, and my own world is beginning to form *evil author laugh*

Please enjoy, and review

Kyae x

* * *

><p><strong>Day 9<strong>

**Wandlore**

"Hey Neville – have you seen Hermione?" It was eleven o'clock – half an hour before he and Hermione were due to meet Sirius, and Harry was worried – he hadn't seen Hermione since breakfast three hours prior, and his quick scan of the maraunders map hadn't shown her in the library...

"Not recently – I saw her a couple of hours ago heading to the dorms though." He told Harry, sitting next to him. "Are you going together to Hogsmead?"

"Yeah... well... not _together_ together, just... you know..."

"Together." The shy boy nodded in understanding, looking around for the bookworm too. "Mind if I tag along?"

Harry was about to say 'no', coming up with some excuse, but then he realised something. In the previous timestream, even though he had been cautious, he had never judged anyone before meeting them – both Sirius and Remus were well respected by the boy then, despite being seen by the public as lower.

But was this the same boy?

_Well,_ He supposed _there's only one way to find out..._

"Oh Harry – Hermione asked me to tell you that she'll be down in a moment... she seemed distracted..." An airy voice came from behind the boys, and Harry jumped up in shock, surprised to see that Neville didn't. "Hello Neville."

"Hey Luna." The Griffindor nodded in greeting.

"Do you want to join us too?" It was a spur of the moment thing, but maybe if the two were together, they wouldn't mind so much that 'snuffles' was with them. "Neville was just asking if he could come with us – maybe it would be nice to make the trio a quartet."

"Okay... what about Ronald though – Ginevra used to tell me that you were inseparable. I never thought him as kind as she made him out to be though..." Luna trailed off, mumbling something about some magical creature, as Hermione turned up.

"He's gone with Dean and Seamus." Hermione turned up, holding a massive tome in her hands. "Anyway – look at this!"

Turning to a set page, Harry saw that it was a book on Wandlore.

"Look what it says here – 'There have been many powerful wands known throughout history, however, it is not only the wizard in question that defines the power of a wand, but also the combination of ingredients that make it up. Woods such as mahogany, elder and silver birch have all been known to create powerful wands, although ebony, derived from the same word as elder in the ancient languages has also, although rarely used, created exceedingly powerful wands. Although wands usually stay with their "master" throughout their lives, major life shifts can change the allegiance of a wand, the woods no longer suiting."

They all remained silent, looking up at Hermione in confusion, until she sighed, running her fingers through her long dark hair.

"Harry – look what you've gone through in the last few years – if anyone's needed a shift in wands it's you! The goblins sent you a wand – you should get Mr Ollivander to check it out – goblins are known for their intuition. Don't look a present from them in the mouth, and _thank _them as soon as you can – Flitwick told us that. Besides, two wands may come in handy during the tournament."

The four were walking by this time, Harry and Hermione to one side, and Neville and Luna at the other, Hermione in the centre. Of course, as they were all engrossed in what they were doing, none noticed a huge black dog leap at Harry, knocking him to the ground.

"Snuffles – Ew!" The boy moaned as the dog slobbered over him, the other three humans laughing at their friend's predicament. "Gerroff!"

"Hello Stubby" Luna greeted, and Sirius almost seemed to growl as he got off his godson, although Luna laughed at it, patting his head. "Don't worry – they'll realise someday."

"Urm... guys..." Harry decided to get this out in the open now – after all, they were nearing the town now, so it was best to get it done before townsfolk saw him rather than after. "You see..."

Ten minutes and an animagus transformation later, Neville and Luna were staring at Sirius Black, who immediately placed powerful glamour's on himself to make him a tanned blond with muscles – a figure that had some of the local women drooling after the maraunder as he moved through Hogsmead, straight into the Hogshead where he flirted with Rosmerta.

"I have a meeting with Mr Ollivander – would you be able to tell me which room he's in?" Harry asked politely as she poured Sirius firewhisky, batting her eyelashes at the convict.

"Sure – just go through the third door on your left." The barmaid instructed, and, splitting up, Harry, Hermione and Sirius went into Ollivander's room, Neville and Luna deciding to go to Honeyduke's for them all.

"Hello Mr Ollivander." Harry remained at the door until the wandmaker invited them in warmly, a selection of boxes in front of him. They were all bigger than the individual wand boxes, leading the trio to assume they had many wands in each.

"Hello Mr Potter." The wandmaker pointed to the boxes. "Last time we met, I believe you caused me some difficulty in finding you a wand, but this time, I think it will be simpler to allow the individual components to choose you, and then I will create it into the perfect – reasonably speaking – wand for you."

Seeing the three nod, Ollivander turned to Sirius, looking him in the eyes for a moment, almost looking into the wizards soul. Panicking as Sirius began to shudder, Harry glared at the wandmaker, but became even more confused when he smiled softly, nodding.

"Your wand was a fine one Mr Black, but I believe it will not suit you either. Nevermind, we shall find you a new one. Mr Potter first though..."

Standing above the boxes, Harry closed his eyes as instructed, hovering his hand over each box. For the first few, he didn't feel any connection, however as he continued to move his hands, only one place commanded his attention for any length of time. Putting his hands into the box, Harry pulled out one stick, a hollowed out thing that felt right, but empty in his hands.

"Ah, Mahogany – 12 and a half inches. Mahogany is often associated with growth, both physical and spiritual... I can see a lot of scars upon you Mr Potter – not just on your forehead, but in your eyes. Holly is good for wands, but it is often perceived as a more naive wood, and is a lot more supple... Mahogany on the other hand is brittle, and as such is often good for large amounts of power, as the magic only strengthens the wood, making it near impossible to bend the will of the holder of it. Now, the cores..."

Looking in a silver tray, Harry saw a variety of cores – dragon heartstrings, phoenix feathers, unicorn hairs and many more.

"I usually use the three main ones, however sometimes, when the user is more... picky, the rarer materials are more suited. Please take your time."

Again, like the wood, Harry seemed to get a calling from the materials – in fact, to a particular feather. It was long, and black – absolutely beautiful, and skeletal.

"Ah yes... the wing feather of a thestral... this particular one was dying herself at the time – I believe you remember the incident of the chamber of secrets. Of course, none of us realised it was basilisk venom at the time, but after you defeated the creature in your second year, the feather became even more prized. It was freely given, both venom and feather, and so should aid you perfectly well, although patronus charms may be slightly harder..."

Trailing off, seemingly in thought, he directed Sirius to get his wand (Maple wood, 11 and three quarter inches, hippogriff feather), who left soon after, eager to try it out.

"Mr Ollivander." Hermione spoke for the first time, the book on wandlore still clutched in her hands. "Harry received a wand from one of his vaults today... it doesn't have the trace on, and seemed to elect as powerful reaction as this one, if not more... would you be able to identify it for us?"

The two glanced at each other, and Harry could tell that Hermione was worried that she'd overstepped, so he smiled at her, mouthing 'thanks', letting her know he appreciated her asking.

After all, _he_ wanted to find out what it was.

"Oh my..." Ollivander gasped, sitting down, twisting the wands in his hands. "Eleven inches... Ebony wood – the most powerful around, reserved only for... and what's this...?" He almost seemed to breath the wand in, his eyes unfocussing. "Hair, but not of a creature I've seen... female... and of death... young..."

Suddenly he stopped, passing the wand back to Harry, his eyes serious.

"Mr Potter – I would suggest that you keep this wand out of duels – there is no knowing what would happen if you lost." He nodded once, before passing a parcel. "This is complimentary with your wand – say a good luck gift for the tournament. Use it well."

As they left, Harry realised something.

The Elder wand was made with the hair of a Reaper – the daughter of the Grim Reaper himself.

Cassi.


	10. Dragons

So, I hope you all enjoyed yesterday's twist, and will continue to see how things change - a little 'divine' interference, and some scary beasts to keep you reading - the first task should be coming up in the next few days...

Please read and review :)

Kyae x

* * *

><p><strong>Day 10<strong>

**Dragons**

By the time Harry, Hermione, Neville and Luna met up again, there was only one shop left to go to, and, naturally, it was the favourite of a certain witch – the book shop.

Following his friends around, Harry began to dawdle, looking idly through the books, until he saw a muggle 'post-it' stuck to the front of one, the elegant, precise writing on it written in muggle ink pen, oddly like Sirius'.

'_This will help you Potter – there is one in the castle whom you should not trust, and one who you can with your life, but the line between trust and betrayal is thin. We know that more than most. Study as much as you can – you have been given the unique advantage of knowing your course for the next three years. Become more like that Granger girl. RAB.'_

Shaking his head at how Hermione-like the letter sounded, Harry picked up the book (Study of the Mind – the three O's) and many others, taking advantage of the time here – after all, he was the first to admit dying five times in a space of an hour was extreme, so any help he could get would be useful for this tournament...

-o-O-o-

"Harry?" Looking up from his pile of books, Harry saw Hermione Neville and Luna waiting by the door, books of their own besides them. "What took you so long?"

"Urm... extra reading... they looked interesting..." Harry mumbled, going quickly to pay for them before following his (he realised) true friends back to the castle. "Hey Neville – you know that book Moody gave you – what was it about?"

"Oh, just magical herbs." The boy blushed, but continued when no one ridiculed him. "I thought I might grow some myself and do some experiments..."

"That's a great idea!" Hermione exclaimed, her eyes shining with ideas. "Many home-grown plants are better in potions and stuff – much better than that you can get at the apothecary. Maybe we should grow our own for potions and stuff – I'll get you all better in no time!"

The good-natured laughter that followed instantly stopped at the arrival of one Draco Malfoy.

"Well, well, if it isn't Potter, the mudblood and the loonies."

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked once it became clear that the Slytherin wouldn't let them through.

"You know, I never thought your standards could lower Potter – _Weasley_ was bad enough, but these two? A squib and a lunatic. You're all disgr..."

The boy never finished his sentence; the impact of being punched by three, and hexed by the fourth will often stop one from talking. There was no blood, but Malfoy was readily sporting two black eyes and a broken nose that began fading from view.

Of course, Harry had seen the hex in a book, but never thought he'd use it that quickly.

"Wait till..."

"My father hears about this!" The quartet joined in as Malfoy ran off, presumably to snitch on them.

"I really shouldn't have done that again..." Hermione laughed, looking at her hands, Neville and Luna nodding, but defiantly.

"It serves him right Hermione – he's made our lives hell for over three years. Why can't we get revenge at some point?" Neville responded, his eyes gleaming with power.

"But what about when he tells the teachers...?" She continued in her fretting.

"They won't see anything." Harry smirked, laughing at the three puzzled faces in front of him.

"What?"

"That hex – well, it's one that covers all injuries, making them appear normal for three weeks, but they're _not_. Malfoy will still feel the pain, but no teacher will see... I... I shouldn't have done it but when he called you that I couldn't stop myself..." Harry tried to defend himself from the brunette, but gave up happily when he realised that she was glomping, not strangling him.

"I suppose he'll never get a date then for the ball with a crooked nose..." Luna wasn't being malicious, more factual as she wandered off, her eyes suddenly becoming completely colourless.

"Pomphrey'll fix it straight away though once the charm has gone..." Hermione called after her, but the Ravenclaw had already gone.

"Maybe someone else will punch him." Neville shrugged, leading the way to the common room, Harry and Hermione following silently, both contemplating the situation. "Oh hi Ginny!"

"Hello Neville, Hermione... Harry..." Harry didn't fail to notice the blush on Ginny's face when she spoke to him, but for some reason it didn't fill him with the same warmth it had before... she just looked like a kid now, a kid with a childhood crush. She wasn't _his_ Ginny after all... "Urm... Hagrid was talking to me and Ron earlier... he said he wanted to see you tonight, at around 6, and to bring your cloak... He said you'd know what he meant anyway... Ron refused to deliver a message so..."

She didn't even wait to see what the reaction was before rushing off to the other third years, her face bright red.

"You two wanna join me?" Harry offered, realising sadly that Ron wasn't warming to him slightly now – why wouldn't he warm him about the dragons? They were _deadly_ after all... Had he really changed things that much now?

"Sorry Harry – me and Luna are gonig to work together on some coursework – she's trying to skip a year to get away from her classmates..." Neville suddenly blushed, so to help him feel less embarrassed, he turned to Hermione, giving her a sweeping bow.

"Well then, it looks like it will just be you and I, Lady Hermione, going on this twilight walk." He grinned as she took his hand, her eyes gleaming mischievously.

"I look forward to it Mr Potter." She teased back, as he took her arm, going through the castle and picking up food on the way to Hagrid's hut, the walk (with a detour to the black lake) taking just over an hour, the three meeting at the pumpkin patch at half 7.

-o-O-o-

"_Dragons_?" Hermione mouthed to Harry as they watched the four cages be revealed, Hagrid and Madam Maxine some way away making sickening sounds. "You... you have to fight _dragons_...?"

"Yeah..." Harry replied lamely, staring at the four in horror yet again.

It was one thing battling the brutes the first time round – he was young, naive, and thought that everyone hated him. He had almost not cared if he had died...

But this time... well, he was _enjoying_ life this time round. He had friends that were true, a godfather who was staying around this year, and people who would support him – who were _training_ him.

And, Cassi would _kill_ him (again) if he ended this life before the age of 200.

And that Reaper was one hell of a scary being when she was angry.

'_**Think**__ this time Potter, or I will be there cheering the dragon on...'_ Cassi's voice filtered through the air, causing Harry to shiver.

"Are you cold Harry?" Feeling his shiver, Hermione cast a warming charm on the two.

"Just had the feeling of someone walking over my grave, ya know?" He grinned, pulling her closer to him, sheltering her as they moved away from the dragons and back to Gryffindor tower.


	11. Elves and Bonds

Hey all - welcome to chapter 11 of "The Boy Who Didn't Live" :)

I've decided to put forth a challenge to you all today; I'm (hopefully) doing this as a daily page fic, with a equal (about Harry's 30 deaths). Every 50 reviews starting from now (I'm near 100) I'm going to let that reviewer choose a method of death.

So please, as I write daily, review daily to give me the motivation to continue, you supermegafoxyawesomehot people. (yeah, a starkids reference :P)

Kyae x

* * *

><p><strong>Day 11<strong>

**Elves and Bonds**

"We can't allow this slavery to go on!" Neville and Harry groaned good-naturedly as Hermione began her speech, the first official meeting of SPEW taking place. There were now officially five member (Hermione, Harry, Ron, Neville, and by extension Luna), however since Ron was now ignoring everyone and anyone who was friends with Harry, and Luna was, at the moment, unfindable, there were only three members present.

"But Hermione..." Neville began, but was cut off by Hermione.

"There are no excuses – these poor creatures are brainwashed into believing anything that wizards want them to!"

"They..." Harry began.

"For heaven's sake they have to punish themselves if they do _anything_ that is against their master's wishes!"

The meeting continued in a very similar way, Hermione ranting whilst Neville and Harry learnt to just nod politely at her points and murmur their agreement if they wanted to avoid her scathing looks.

Even though he thought at times that Hermione's points were a little out of reach, or unrealistic, Harry admired the witch's passion, her deep hazel eyes flashing with emotion as she spoke her argument. Never before had Harry (in this life, or his previous one) seen someone speak for their beliefs so much. Thinking back, he remembered the face's of the DA when they were in the final battle, the determination similar.

But they were in a situation of life and death.

Hermione however... there was nothing but her beliefs behind this, and so Harry made up his mind to help her in whatever way he could. Besides, her voice was rather hypnotic...

_What am I thinking? _He protested to himself. _She's my best friend!_

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Harry look down at his map, and saw Luna near the hufflepuff common room, remaining completely still.

"Hey guys." He called out as Hermione paused in her tirade. "I've found Luna."

"Let's go." Hermione had no time to pause them as Neville agreed with Harry, and the two boys chivvied the witch through the corridors until they found Luna sitting there, alone in an alcove, without any shoes on.

"Have they done it again?" Again, Harry was surprised to see the anger in Neville's eyes as they saw what had happened to Luna, but the young blond just smiled at him softly.

"The Wrackspurts were lazier than usual today – they often are after a Hogsmead trip." She shrugged, standing up, but was stopped by Hermione, who conjured her some shoes. "Thank you Hermione."

"You're welcome." The brunette smiled, putting her wand into a holster that Harry had given her from Ollivander. "What were you doing down here anyway?"

"Oh I was waiting for Harry – I could feel him looking for me, so I waited." She smiled airily again, before moving to a particular portrait.

"Hey isn't that...?"

"Yes Harry." She nodded, tickling the pair, causing the portrait to open.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked, only to gasp as she came into view of the kitchens, seeing hundreds of house elves bustling about. "Oh dear lord..."

"Don't upset them Hermione." It was Neville who warned her, although Harry had his hand on her shoulder, stopping her from protesting. "House elves are very loyal. If you earn their trust first, **then** you might be able to make changes. Not until then though."

She nodded in agreement, but all could tell it was a reluctant agreement as they went through, the witch obviously repeating something in her head to keep herself from butting in.

"Harry Potter Sir!" All four froze in shock as the strangest house elf they had ever seen came forward, only one wizard recognising him.

Dressed entirely in what seemed to be a patchwork quilt, there must have been about five socks around his person, each washed pristinely, other than the one he wore on his right foot, which was still covered in basilisk blood.

"Hey Dobby – guys, this is Dobby, Dobby, these are my friends Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood."

"It's nice to meet you." Hermione was the first to greet Dobby, and held a hand out, which instantly began to cause the elf to well up.

"Dobby knew you must be a great witch, Harry Potter's Grangy to be friends with Harry Potter, but never has a witch asked to shake Dobby's hand..." Through his sobs of happiness, the elf managed to shake the offered hand, before pulling out _another_ sock and using it as a handkerchief.

"Well, I think you're a _fine_ elf Dobby, and I am honoured that you've looked after us all so well." Hermione didn't notice it, but Harry saw that some of the elves were looking at her with a bit more respect than they had before. "Oh... what's that noise...?"

The noise in question was a 'hiccup', and Harry had a sudden sense of déjà vu as winky was revealed to them.

"Winky is drinking too much Mr Harry Potter Sir." Dobby whispered in a hushed voice, looking nervously at the elf. "Without a family she is wasting away."

"But isn't it good that she's free Dobby?" Hermione protested, this time, actually whispering it.

"Oh no, Miss Grangy – House elves need a bond to live – the magic given empowers us." Dobby nodded, some of the others agreeing with him. "Some master's aren't as good as others, but without them we can't survive..."

"Wait – does that mean _you're_ becoming weaker without a bond?" Harry suddenly realised how serious this was – what if the reason why he couldn't apparate in time was that he was becoming weaker...

"Yes, Harry Potter Sir – but Dobby is fine a free elf – Dobby likes the socks, and would only want one person to bond with him Mr Harry Potter Sir..." Dobby all of a sudden went really nervous, shifting suddenly.

"Dobby... would you like to bond with me?" Seeing both Dobby's adoring look and Hermione's shocked one, he continued hurriedly. "This wouldn't be a slave bond or anything – I would be paying you, and expect you to take days off, but if it helps make you stronger, then..."

All of a sudden, Harry had received two hugs, one around his legs, and one from one bushy-haired witch.

"Thank you Master Harry Potter Sir!" Dobby wailed in happily as he skipped around the kitchen. "I wills be getting to work with your stuff straight away!"

And with that the happy elf popped away, leaving only Winky's hiccups to fill the silence.

"Hey Hermione..." Harry began to whisper something in her ear, and at his prodding, she began to ask Winky if she would help her family, and be their elf...

And so it was that ten minutes later, Winky was happily cleaning the Granger's house, and the quartet were sitting in the kitchens, watching the elves make dinner, all chatting happily to both the house elves and each other.

"Hey – how are they going into those ovens without burning themselves...?"

It was only as dinner was being pulled out of the ovens that Harry realised that the elves were actually going into them to cook.

"Oh we's have special fireproof charms to protect us Harry Potter Sir." One of the smaller elves explained. "It's so, so fun going in there, like having a warm bath!"

"Urm... I know this sounds odd, but how intense a flame could they withstand?" Noticing where Harry was going, Hermione began to get a gleam in her eyes.

"Oh very well Miss Grangy – we don't want our family getting hurt after all! Why even Mr Hagrid's assistant elves use the spells!"

With a secret smile at each other, Harry and Hermione told the other two what they were going to do...


	12. The Sleeping Reaper

Thank you so so much for all your reviews - it has been great reading them, and I only hope that you continue to give them. Congrats (I suppose :P) To Witowsmp for being my 100th reviewer, so if you wanna think of an idea, feel free and I'll make the omake :D

Please continue with your wonderful support - it really makes my day to read your reviews :)

Kyae x

* * *

><p><strong>Day 12<strong>

**The Sleeping Reaper**

As Harry walked through Hogwarts, Hermione, Neville and Luna beside him, not even the old 'Potter Stinks' badges could dampen his spirits.

Especially not after _someone _*cough* Dobby *cough* had charmed them to randomly spout out "Malfoy Stinks" whenever said Slytherin passed by. Of course, most others (including a spotted five Slytherin's to date) found this addition even more amusing, and soon Malfoy was guaranteed an entourage of people following him, the chorus of "Malfoy Stinks" in his own voice mortifying the scion of Malfoy.

The lessons were progressing quickly though, and by the time the first task was only a week away Harry had mastered the flame-resistant charm, as well as several water-based charms, including one that sent a whirlpool at the target, using the target's own size and power as a basis for the power of the spell, enabling a good distraction.

Harry and Hermione's private lessons were also going on well. Both had progressed through fourth and fifth year material, and were due to sit their OWLs at the end of the year, and were both currently taking time off in preparation for the first task.

"Do you think McGonagall will _really_ let us find our animagus forms?" Hermione was buzzing after the professor had offered to teach them the transfiguration, but Harry was still looking pensive.

After all, he hadn't been able to do the transfiguration fully in the last timeline, so what if he couldn't do it at all in this timeline?

"It'll be fine Harry – you're a great wizard!" Harry snapped out of his thoughts as Hermione stopped him, looking straight into his eyes. Suddenly, Harry remembered the moment in his first year, when it had just been he and Hermione, and how they had both realised how close they were.

"Not as good as you." Smiling into her eyes, he noticed the exact moment when she recalled the conversation.

"Hey Potter – what are you and your mudblood girlfriend doing?" The only sound Harry heard was the gasp from Hermione as she was pushed down by the ferret.

All Harry wanted to do more than anything was the curse the boy to smithereens, or even to transform him _into_ a ferret (something which hadn't happened so far in this timeline), but when he saw McGonagall standing behind said Slytherin, he let him continue his insults.

"Potty, potty, hanging with luny, mudblood and the squib..." He never finished his insult due to McGonagall tapping him on the shoulder.

"Mr Malfoy, 100 points from Slytherin and a week of detentions with Filch, starting tonight at 6." Jumping the air, Malfoy began to splutter an excuse, but the professor was having none of it. "Well done Mr Potter – 30 points to Gryffindor for keeping your temper."

"Thank you professor." Harry smiled, pulling Hermione along, who looked gobsmacked. "See Hermione – look what you've saved Winky from. If the Malfoy's had heard there was a spare house elf... well..."

"I know... it just seems... well..." She paused for a moment, glancing up at him in astonishment. "Wait – how did you know was..."

"I..." Thinking himself, Harry realised he had no idea – the thought had just popped into his head. "I don't know..."

Thankfully, the conversation was saved by the timely arrival of one Cedric Diggory.

"Hermione – he doesn't know." Suddenly realising that he needed to do something, Harry cast a splitting hex on Diggory's bag, causing him to stay behind in the corridor rather than going into the courtyard (where moody was).

"Hey – Cedric..." Harry began, nerves getting to him – the last time he had seen this boy, he was dead.

Now he could save him...

"Yeah?" The champion replied, smiling in appreciation as the two helped him gather his things.

"Listen... urm... I was in the forest the other night with Hermione..." By Cedric's smile, he knew the boy was thinking that he hadn't cheated, rather... well... "And... we think we know what the first task is... Dragons. They've got four."

"Thank you." To his credit, the Hufflepuff only paled slightly, and his eyes hardened in determination. "I'll have a look around and see what I can do about it. Good luck."

Two of his friends had lingered, and he went off to join them, leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

"That was a noble thing you did Harry." The witch smiled.

"Not really..." He shrugged, smiling a little. "Madam Maxine was there, and so Fleur probably knows, and Krum is bound to have guessed. It seemed unfair when we all had kinda cheated to let him go in unawares..."

"Nevertheless Harry, it was the right thing." Wrapping her arm around his shoulders, Hermione led her best friend outside to the black lake, where they proceeded to read together under the shade of a tree.

-o-O-o-

"CURSE THEM!" Up in the Underworld, Reaper Cassandra Grim was cursing all the deities she could pronounce for the moment that had just happened. "It was so obvious – it was paved out for them! Why didn't they friggin KISS?"

"Calm down Ca..." Poor Bob, Cassandra's long-suffering assistant suddenly burst into flames, and proceeded to flee from the area, sealing off Cassi's chambers as a number 2 health hazard.

"Calm down?" She continued ranting, now to herself. "CALM DOWN? I had it all planned out! It was the PERFECT MOMENT!"

Sitting down, she began to type furiously, throwing knitting needles at a dartboard, the face of Harry James Potter in the very centre of it.

"Right... let's think... the Yule ball. Even HE can't be that thick... if I get that cat Professor to announce it early... maybe a howler or two to Potter..." Grinning now as she schemed revenge, Cassandra wasn't even bothered that Bob didn't respond to her summons, and instead began drawing a pattern of _exactly_ what she wanted knitting for the life of Harry Freakin' Potter.

"It'll be okay... he'll survive... he has too..." She murmured to herself later that night as for the first time for five millennia she fell asleep, her husband looking on in worry at her sleeping form.

'_Perhaps I should add a few extra hints along the way..._' He mused, lying next to her.


	13. The First Task

Hey all - here's chapter 13 - the first task :)

Thank you for all your awesome support, and I hope it continues

Enjoy, and remember to review :D

Kyae x

**Day 13**

**The First Task**

Planning ways to get past a dragon in the safety of a classroom with the brilliant witch named Hermione Granger, and actually standing there, the crowds screaming around him (whether for him or the dragon unknown yet) were two completely different things.

In the former place, he was safe, and (perhaps more importantly) he could do the spells.

Now... well, now it was just down to chance...

Even in the tent it had seemed easier...

_ Fifteen minutes earlier_

"Oh Harry – be careful!"

Suddenly Harry could feel the tent open up, and as Hermione grasped him to her, both falling out of the tent, he couldn't help feel warm. Here was someone who was with him every step of the way... it was amazing...

"I will Hermione – with all the help you've given me, I'll be fine!" Harry assured his best friend, not failing to hear Rita's voice from inside the tent, looking for them. "I just need to remember the spells... oh Hermione – can't I cast them now?"

"No Harry." She replied firmly, but he could see that she wanted to do it too. "You're going to win this fairly. We're going to show them all that you are just as good of them."

"So really I just need to cast those spells then..."

"Battle a dragon? Yeah..." She finished, looking nervous. "We have a backup though – you know if you get the..."

"Harry? Oh Miss Granger – shouldn't you be in the stands?" Dumbledore had arrived, and began pushing Harry into the tent, where Fleur, Krum and Cedric were waiting, each looking as nervous as the other.

"Right – champions, it's time to draw out what you will be facing."

Again, Harry drew out the Horntail, but this time, he had a plan.

A darn sight better plan than what Barty Crouch Jr. had come up with.

-o-O-o-

"Are you calm now?" Sitting in nothing but a gag, and her robe, Cassi glared at her husband, wrestling with her bonds. "Cassi come on – you can't set the _entire_ afterlife into meltdown because of _one_ task. He almost got killed by that snake in second year, and you weren't that bothered."

Glaring at him, she began struggling with her bonds again.

_Reapers! Come on Reg – I need to help him! He's hopeless otherwise..._ She screamed in her mind.

"Give him a chance Cassandra Black." Reg told her, mock-sternly as he tickled the reaper. "He did manage to beat the dragon with only a _broom_."

_Yeah, and it took him __**five**__ times..._

"And look how much help he has this time – for goodness sake Cassi, he's had _Hermione_ come up with his plan this time. He'll be fine." Summoning some yellow wool, he began to knit.

_Are you coming up with something to help him? Some dragon flu to kill the dragon?_ Cassi asked hopefully, but Reg just laughed softly, continuing his work.

"You've come up with plans after this task haven't you – I don't like the blood red around the Yule Ball." He said, laughing as Cassi flushed red.

_Urm... I doubted he'd even get this far to be honest... Once he does this the rest is __**easy**__._ She blushed, looking away. _He'll be fine..._

"See – there's the spirit!" Reg grinned, kissing her on the forehead as he finished the tapestry, it instantly becoming a bowl of popcorn. "Now, let's watch the show."

Ignoring Cassi's mental screams, he moved her so she was facing the television before sitting on the sofa, putting his feet up as he turned the screen on to see the first three champions complete the challenge relatively safely.

_Good luck Harry Potter..._ He murmured, knowing the boy would hear it.

-o-O-o-

_Good luck Harry Potter..._ Harry felt a shiver down his spine as the words surrounded him, and looked up, nodding to the skies, as if Reg and Cassi could see him do it.

"And now, it's Harry Poooottteeeeer!" Bagman's shout came around, and Harry entered the arena, coming head to head with the Hungarian Horntail.

_Come on Harry... you'll be fine... come on..._

Looking once at the dragon, then at the stands, where he could see Hermione standing up already, he began his work.

"_Servio obviam incendia!_" Flicking his wand to the left, then swirling it to the right and moving it around him, Harry proceeded to walk forward, praying that the spell would work.

Of course, when the dragon noticed him, he knew he would have to stop it.

"_Aequor tutela!_" Watching as the water surrounded the dragon, Harry walked forward, ignoring the toastly flames that licked at him, and grabbed the egg firmly in his hands.

"And so, our youngest competitor has also been the first to reach his egg! What a turn of events this is! While we wait for Mr Potter's Medical report, let us all look at the replay of the thirty-second challenge!"

"It worked!" Once more, Harry was in the arms of Hermione, her sobs into his shirt, comforting, and yet upsetting him. "It really did."

"Let me breathe Hermione!" He just about managed to gasp out, before she let go of him, pulling him to Madam Pomphrey, her eyes still welling up with tears.

"I thought it would work, but then, it just... it seemed too easy..."

"What did you think I was going to do Hermione? Fly on a broom to get it?" He asked sarcastically, laughing at the irony of it himself.

"Don't be silly Harry – even _you_ can't outfly a dragon." She giggled as the nurse came and examined him.

"Well, Mr Potter, it's certainly a happy day when you can come in here without a scratch on you."

"You don't miss me?" He was only half-teasing, but the nurse burst into laughter.

"Harry, ever since you came here, you've had a bed with your name on it – don't think I don't know your antics." She teased back, handing him a note. "Oh, this was left for you – it's already been checked for curses."

Opening the letter, Harry saw a picture of Cassi bound and tied, looking murderous, with Reg's writing on it:

_Thought you'd need cheering up after such a... trying day. Here's a picture to keep you happy. Thank you for living – you've earnt me 3,000 Reaps on the FATE betting syndicate. Good luck in the next trial... learning to dance._

_Reg._

Laughing softly, Harry pulled Hermione into another hug.

"Have I ever said how wonderful you are?" He asked, leaning into her...

"What do you think you're doing?"

It was Ron.


	14. Confrontation

Thank you all so so much - I got 24 reviews from the last chapter, and it made my day (literally - having to read coursebooks is boring) to see each and every one of them. Please continue, as it will (hopefully) get me through this drag of a book lol :P

Hope the cliff hanger is resolved satisfactorily :D

Kyae x

* * *

><p><strong>Day 14<strong>

**Confrontation**

_Laughing softly, Harry pulled Hermione into another hug._

"_Have I ever said how wonderful you are?" He asked, leaning into her..._

"_What do you think you're doing?"_

_It was Ron._

"Ron!" Hermione gasped, not pulling away, but turning her face, and Harry sighed, the moment (and his courage) gone. "I... what..."

"Oh, you've changed your tune – going to congratulate the _hero_." The last word was spat. "For an easy victory. No wonder you entered the tournament if you were going to cheat!"

"What?" Hermione beat Harry to the chance, stomping up to him and slapping the red-head. "How can you be so thick? I've done nothing but support Harry through all of this, while _you've_ been bitching around to your new mates. So don't you _dare_ come in here, pretending to be all 'high and mighty'."

Never before had Harry seen Hermione so furious, but something about her defence of him warmed him up inside. Grasping her hand, Harry pulled his friend back, turning to face Ron.

"Ron, I didn't enter – surely you know I wouldn't want all of this!" He protested, praying for the moment like it had been before, when Ron apologised, and everything went back to normal.

"Yeah, maybe I'd have believed it if you'd been out of your depth, but look at you. Mr Freakin Potter, who can just waltz past a dragon and not get hurt. Well screw you!"

He didn't even allow Harry to say any more, storming past, his face as bright as his hair.

Staring at where his friend had been, Harry felt lost.

He had thought it was all going to be better this time – sure, he had it easier, but was it worth losing one of his best friends?

"Oh Harry... I'm sorry..." Hermione whispered, holding his hand, then suddenly wrapping her arms around him. Clinging to her, Harry remained silent, letting the comfort that she was giving wash through him.

"It's not your fault 'Mione... I... I should have tried harder... But... he didn't even say about the..."

"Dragons. I know... it'll be alright though... he'll realise..." She consoled, before the nurse bustled in, waving her wand over Harry.

"Come on – you're perfectly fine Mr Potter, and the judges know it. You and Miss Granger need to go and get the scores – they're all waiting for you." Without waiting for them to say anything, she bustled them out of the medical tent. "Oh, and Mr Potter – I still have a bed reserved for you."

Laughing between them, Harry and Hermione went to the row of chairs where the judges sat.

"And now, the judges will reveal their scores for the flawless performance that Mr Potter gave!" A voice called out as the judges conjured numbers in the air.

As he waited, Harry realised that although he didn't really care whether he won or not this time, he was curious to see what scores they would give him.

"And here it is!" Harry recognised idly that the voice was now Lee Jordan's. "From Hogwart's Professor Dumbledore... a TEN!"

Both noticed the cheers came loudest from the griffindors, but that all Hogwarts, and even some foreign students applauded.

"From Madam Maxine of Beauxbatons... a TEN." The applauds grew. "From Mr Barty Crouch a... TEN. From Mr Ludo Bagman... ELEVEN... No, wait that's not allowed. Score has been amended to a TEN... And from Professor Karkaroff... an EIGHT? What kind of bull sh... oh sorry Professor M – won't happen again!"

"You deserve more than a ten." Hermione began, but Harry just smiled.

"Hey – I can't be perfect 'Mione." Harry teased back, ruffling her hair. "Come on – let's go get some food."

"You sound like Ron!"

"Well, I have to give into temptation sometimes." He winked, taking her by the hand.

-o-O-o-

"So Cassi, are you going to promise to behave?" Reg asked for the fifth time since the task, each time his wife creating havoc. "_Pinky_ promise?"

"FINE! I PINKY PROMISE!" Said Reaper snapped, pointing her little finger out, and as Regulus shook it with his own the bonds fell loose on his wife, leaving her panting heavily. "I won't do anything..."

"Good – now, would you like some popcorn?" He asked devishly, pulling her to him.

"Go on." She murmured, and they sat on the screens, watching the confrontation.

"Are you alright Cassi...?" Reg finally asked, when Cassi's typical outburst didn't occur.

"Yes..." She murmured, standing up as if she was in a trance. "I believe I shall be calling in more favours with the dream department... I will kill that weasley if it's the last thing I do..."

"Don't forget to add that inbred cousin of mine to the list – Dratbox or whatever his name is..." Reg called after her, as she pulled out a bottle of gin.

_Why is revenge always soooo nice?_ She mused as she began to formulate plans.

-o-O-o-

Meanwhile in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, three magical beings had just woken up from the strangest dream in their lives.

"My brother, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sitting up in his bed, Fred Weasley had just had the best idea of his life, courtesy of a rather good-looking prankster.

"Why Forge, I think I am." George grinned back, both of them getting out of bed in syncopation and making their way to the kitchens where a certain house elf stood, a grin plastered on his face.

"Messers Weasley – a parcel has just arrived for you from the hooded one." He smiled. "Harry Potter Sir has been insulted by the red one, and it is Dobby's duty to avenge Master Harry!"

"Oh, so Ron's being an idiot again?" The twins said, eerily scary faces on them. "Then it is only our duty to help our champion and his princess!"

Opening the box up eagerly, the three pranksters were amazed at what they had been gifted with.

"Well, I think our shop plans will be amazing now." Forge grinned.

"And Ronald won't know what's hit him." Gred agreed.

"How about we prank the Slytherins too?" They suddenly both asked in unison, laughing manically.


	15. Coincidences

Sorry for the wait - now that I've started school (my last year before uni) I may not be able to update as often, however (schedule permitting) I will either update daily or every other day. Please bear with me, and in the holidays and on weekends you will get more frequent updates :D

Thank you for you support, and please do continue to review

Kyae x

* * *

><p><strong>Day 15<strong>

'_**Coincidences'**_

Ever since the first task, time seemed to be going even quicker for Harry. He was still continuing his studies, and, for once in his life, was tied with Hermione. He never really used his future knowledge to help him, knowing that it wasn't fair to Hermione _or_ anyone else, but he did try his hardest now – something that both his professors, and Hermione appreciated.

And, oddly enough, with Ron now almost permanently out of the picture, he wasn't rushing his essays last minute.

At first, during the days after the second row, when Ronald had refused to listen to him, or even _speak_, Harry had been upset, the betrayal of his first true friend scaring him. However, as the day's past, Harry had decided to be rational – he'd done rational before, and so began to write a list of all the things that said he should forget about the boy.

First Year: For the first half of the year, he had been tormenting Hermione verbally, and even once he was civil to her, he always made her do his essays... Second Year: He hadn't believed Harry at first about that whole Chamber of secrets fiasco... Harry paused for a moment, skimming over the writing.

He of course, had gone through fourth year, in both this time stream and the last. Recalling his deepest memories, Harry recalled how jealous he had been during the Yule ball, when Hermione and Krum had gone together, and even at Harry 'getting a girl before him'.

He had always been jealous – right down to the images from the Horcrux, whispering out his worst fears.

He always feared being second-best to Harry, and so kept him away from others. Even when he had become closer to Hermione, Ron had gone and hurt her so bad, making _her_ jealous, then they... they...

"What's wrong Harry? You've been staring into space for the last half hour..." Harry looked up to see Hermione, Neville and Luna all there, worried looks on their faces as they sat down at 'their' library table. "Haven't you been sleeping well...?"

"Better than most nights." He replied, grateful that he had friends that cared so much for him.

"I think we should go to the great hall." Luna said suddenly, standing up and gathering her things. "The Nargles have said that fireworks will begin from the Gryffindor table, near a certain neighbour... It will stop McGonagall's announcement..."

Grinning to themselves, the trio followed Luna, eager to see this. Knowing that she had a knack for predicting the twin's (or, as Hogwart's knew them, the "WWW") future pranks, they were eager to see how it would progress, and if the teacher's could stop it.

Naturally, they had realised within the first week that the majority of pranks were aimed towards the "neighbour" Ron Weasley, most often being food-related, but a select number of superb moments had Malfoy and other Slytherin's as the experiments. Of course, the twins were tasteful – they timed their pranks to be exactly 5 hours and 5 seconds after a crude word, or nasty thing had been said by the 'victim', and soon Hogwarts was graced by polite-mannered Slytherins, and a Ron who at least ate with his mouth closed.

The pattern had been so sudden and sporadic that Harry hadn't even realised that only two pranksters could pull this off, until, one day, late at night, he had been looking at the Maraunders Map, and seen three names by the Slytherin dorms, before going inside – three names that probably shouldn't have been there.

Fred Weasley, George Weasley, and Dobby.

Only he and his three friends knew for certain the identities of the 'new' pranksters, but it was enough to keep them laughing...

-o-O-o-

"Good evening students." McGonagall started, her piercing eyes glaring across the hall, instantly silencing thee gathering crowds. "Now, today we have an important announcement to..."

Interrupting the Professor's speech was a sudden interrupted by the loudest release of gas that had ever been heard on the grounds of Hogwarts, amplified through the castle by a hidden magical microphone. It wasn't one of the twin's more ingenious ideas as the WWW, but, in this case, the simpler the prank, the harder it was to find a weak link.

It was a little known fact, but the farticious underabula potion had been first invented by witches in the 16th Century to ward off witch hunters – after all, if said hunter was embarrassed enough, he would lose respect, and his claims would be laughed at.

The potion had been lost for hundreds of years, but, in a detention during their second year, the two twins had stumbled across the list of ingredients, and when their useful Ally Dobby had shown up with the bibbleing knox weed – a plant that had been thought extinct since the Great Magical War – they had known just who to use it on.

"Pphhhhhhtttt..." Followed immediately by dirty looks, and groans of terror, Ron Weasley fled out of the room to a chorus of trumps and laughter, the two competing for being the loudest. Of course, being magical, there was no smell as his flatulence was released, but the embarrassment was something that the Weasley couldn't take.

"Well, since Ronald seems to have relieved himself, I suppose I should get on." The professor commented dryly, effectively silencing the occupants in the Great Hall. "As per tradition of the Triwizard tournament, the hosting school is required to hold a Yule Ball..."

"What's a Yule Ball Miss? Is it a sport?" Some first year asked eagerly, grinning from ear to ear.

"No Mr Creevy." She sighed, and Harry realised who it was – Colin's younger brother. "The Yule Ball is a dance."

Even McGonagall groaned as she was interrupted for the third time, putting her hand on her forehead for a brief moment.

"Now, I expect you all to represent Hogwarts, and your own schools while there. This may be a chance to... let your hair down BUT it is no excuse to behave like baboons. And so, you will all have sessions to learn to dance if you wish for them."

It was only once everyone had left that McGonagall called for Harry to stay behind. Naturally, his friends waited outside the hall, but the-boy-who-was-currently-alive was having a strange sense of déjà vu as he waited for his head-of-house to speak.

"Well Potter – Harry – you know that the Champions have to open the dance right?" She began, almost stiffly, and Harry laughed softly, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah – Hermione and I picked it up somewhere when we were reading up about it for the first task. It's probably the hardest challenge yet though. Two left feet aren't usually a problem when facing a dragon."

Smiling appreciatively at his joke, McGonagall nodded.

"Yes, well good luck." Standing abruptly, she made her way out of the hall quickly, leaving Harry alone with his dilemma.

Who could he ask?

Well, there was no way he was going to ask Padma again – he hadn't treated her right the first time, and she deserved to go with someone who could give her the dedication she needed.

And the "fan girls" that stared at him (including Ginny coincidently) shared nothing alike with him.

He just wanted to go with someone, and have a good time.

Moving out of the hall, he met his friends, still thinking.

"Will you go to the ball with me?" He blurted out, blushing terribly.


	16. The Big Question

A little shorter, this chapter, but I think you will all find it worth while :P

Please review :D

Kyae x

* * *

><p><strong>Day 16<strong>

**The Big Question**

_Moving out of the hall, he met his friends, still thinking._

"_Will you go to the ball with me?" He blurted out, blushing terribly._

"Sorry Harry, but you're just not my type." Harry's head leapt up to see that it had been _Neville_ talking, Luna and Hermione laughing as he flushed, completely embarrassed.

"And Neville's taking me to the ball." Luna smiled, seemingly dazed.

"I am?" For a moment, Neville looked dumbfounded, but then he caught on. "Luna... urm... would you like to go to the ball with me?"

"I'd love to!" Never before had Harry (or indeed, _anyone_, including the Reaper's) heard Luna squeal, but as she rushed to Neville, hugging him tightly, Harry smiled, glad that the two were happy. After all, they _were_ one of the cutest couple's he had seen. (_'Gosh...'_ He thought later. _'Cassi's really been rubbing off on me...'_)

Finally getting over his sudden embarrassment, Harry turned to Hermione, smiling wryly.

"So Hermione... urm... would you?" He mumbled out, flushing once again. "I mean... you... you're like one of the best friends I've ever had, and you always see me as **me**... I've never really felt this way... ya know... urm... so... will you...?"

"Don't be silly Harry – of course I would love to go with you..." Now it was Hermione's time to blush. "I-I've liked you for a while now... since third year, when we were flying with Sirius... and... I just thought you didn't like me – I-I mean, you could have anyone, and you're so popular and..."

"Hush 'Mione – not one more word." Harry cut her off, pressing a gentle finger to her lips. "You are the most amazing person I have ever met – No offence Neville!"

Taking the joke lightly, Neville just laughed. "Don't be so bitter Harry – there's simply not enough of me to go around!"

"Me?" Seeing the insecurities in her, Harry placed a hand on her shoulder, looking his best friend in the eye. "Why would you choose me?"

"Why _wouldn't_ I choose you Hermione Jean Granger?" He asked, smiling softly at her, feeling his feelings for her simmer around his body as he revealed them to her, praying that she would reciprocate. "You are beautiful, cleaver, and above all of that – loyal. You are the one person that I care most about."

It wasn't a long hug, but it meant a lot to the two, both embracing in the middle of the corridor, black and brown hair mixing as they held each other.

"Thank you Harry..." She breathed in his ear. "I would love to go with you – I really would..."

"Then I'll see you on Christmas day – the best Christmas of my – and I hope your – life." Grinning slightly, he grasped her hand tenderly in his, pulling her along after him, the quartet going to the kitchens...

-o-O-o-

_Dear Snuffles,_

_I know that it may seem like an odd thing but... well, the Champions have to open the Yule Ball, and (unsurprisingly) the Dursley's had no wish to teach me wizarding dance technique and manners... I always wondered why they kept it out of my busy magic-learning schedule (No – please don't kill them...)_

_The next Hogsmead Weekend is the first week of the winter holidays – do you think you could meet with me and Neville Longbottom (you met him when you got your wand – by the way, how is it for you?) to teach us and to help us find decent dress robes – yes, I __**will**__ kill you if you suggest *shudders* purple robes with yellow stars... come to think of it... who have we seen that wears them... It's been on the tip of my tongue for a while and I just don't seem to remember..._

_Anyways, I hope to see you then, and wonder if 'snuffles' could become my mascot during the tasks. A random thought anyway – I could do with protection, that's for sure, what with 'constant vigilance' being drummed into my back constantly._

Lightning Bolt.

-o-O-o-

_Lightning Bolt (you need to think of a better name before you become a __**true**__ Maraunder),_

_I would be delighted to help you find the true customs of dance, and I have a cave that will do nicely for our etticute lessons. After all, one must know the correct decorum, and, from what the last tournament taught me, you asking for dance lessons must mean that you have finally ensnared a witch – pray, tell me – who is the unlucky soul?_

_And, I believe you are thinking of Dumbledore – I seem to recall those particular robes to be worn on the opening feasts each year. I'm surprised he hasn't accessorised them yet. He's a brilliant wizard, yes, but completely crackers. And that comes from someone nearly driven insane by Dementors!_

_Good luck in your dancing anyway – I hope your partner won't get broken feet the day of the dance!_

-o-O-o-

Of course, Reg happened to have a favour from the Owl Reaper owed, and so, in return for not killing Hedwig so soon, he could intercept the mail to arrive at a certain destination that _wasn't_ Harry Potter...

-o-O-o-

_Snuffles_

_Sirius Bloody Black._

_How DARE you talk to Harry like that. He is a great person, and if you dare to insult him one more time, I will neuter you._

_Only kidding... or am I..._

_Aequitas_

-o-O-o-

_Dear Noble and High Aequitas,_

_May I first commend you on your awesome and wondrous name – it is certainly something I can appreciate._

_I apologise for any insult towards your noble person, and will immediately send a more acceptable letter to my godson about our nearing dealings. Please do not hold it against an old man, and I look forward to finally meeting you._

_SB._

-o-O-o-

Reading the letter again, Hermione smirked.

"You alright 'Mione?" Looking up as her (almost) boyfriend stared at her, she smiled warmly, kissing his nose.

"Never better." She grinned back, pocketing the letter.


	17. The Necklace

Sorry for the late update - physics homework has been keeping me away - did you know I get to go to see a proper nuclear plant soon? I'm soo excited lol :P

Anyways - I hope you like this chapter. New feelings are realised, and the ball will begin soon.

Please read, enjoy and review :D

Kyae x

* * *

><p><strong>Day 17<strong>

**The Necklace**

"No – you're not holding him right Harry. Grab his waist, and LEAD!" Barked Sirius in laughter as he watched Harry and Neville dance around 'his' cave, both as clumsy as each other as they stumbled about. "You two will never get laid like that!"

Ducking as the two Gryffindor boys threw curses at him, Sirius moved to a safer area of the cave, where the wireless Harry had smuggled lay, out of the way of four left feet.

"Come on – let's start again. Something a bit more upbeat maybe?" Taking out his new maple wand, the ex-convict-turned-runaway flicked it subtly, the song becoming much more upbeat. Swirling it around again, murmuring intricate Latin words under his breath, two silver spectres appeared, almost like patronus', but with the appearance of human females.

It was clear that Neville's was like Luna, and as she came towards him, curtsying as Neville bowed to her, Harry could see the lighter silver hair flicking, the ball gown swishing around her.

"May I have this dance?" As the two began dancing, Harry turned to face his spectre, noticing that it was void of personality – it wasn't Hermione...

'_Wait... you're not going out with Hermione... you're just... you're going as friends... aren't you...?_' Even Harry didn't know the answer now as he bowed to the figure, only partially glad that Sirius couldn't tease him about his date – for some reason he was feeling more and more protective of his best friend...

Taking the spectre's hand, Harry began to move around the cave, his eyes closed, imagining that it was a certain brunette in his arms, and not some silvery thing.

And it worked.

As the hours passed, and the music changed, it became easier and easier to keep dancing, and the shivering sensation he got every time he stood on the spectre's foot, giving him the creeps gradually disappeared altogether.

"Well... I wouldn't call you perfect dancers, but you'll do." With a nod of approval, Sirius had the two boys sit with him, all at different ends of the stone table, drinking butterbeer. "Right – now all you need to know is the proper protocol for these things. After all Harry – you're a champion, and you will be setting the example for Hogwarts. You need to learn the proper terms and stuff. Oh, and the dress code."

"_Dress_ code?" Now, Harry _really_ panicked. Last year he had just worn whatever Mrs Weasley gave him, and hadn't cared about what his partner was wearing. But this time... he... he just wanted to make an impression...

But only to one person... no... did he...?

"Yup prongslet!" The dogfather grinned. "After all, your robes have to match those of your beautiful partner, at least in trim. After all – you want everyone to see that you two are together? Yes? Then we'd better go and find Ms Lovegood, and your mystery partner. Come to think of it – where's Hermione – is she getting ready with them?"

"Urm... yeah..." Harry mumbled, heading out of the cave, bottle in hand.

-o-O-o-

"FINALLY!" Watching his wife flop onto the sofa, Reg noticed the rings under her eyes.

"Cassi... dear... you _really_ should get some sleep... I'll get one of your brothers to cover you for a few weeks – just wait till Potter fulfils his destiny, then go back..."

"No... I... need... to..." She began, but Reg could already see her dozing off.

"Cassandra... you have _three thousand days_ worth of holiday time from the last millennia – why don't you take a few months off, relax, just concentrate on Potter, and then when you go back you can forget about him..."

Moving behind her, Reg began to massage his wife, smiling with relief as she fell asleep.

"There's a good Reaper... don't worry Cassi – I'll make sure the ball is just as you wished it had been the first two times... how someone can die from poisoning from squirt I'll never know..." Sighing, Reg moved to the departures section of the Afterlife, handing his passport to one of his best friends – Nicholas Flamel.

"Back to the nineties Reg?" The still-looking-young alchemist asked, reclining in his chair. "Blimey, you must love redvines a lot to keep going back – or is it a..."

"It's Potter's term at Hogwarts." He grimced, and instantly the philosopher sat up properly, serious again.

"Give him my thanks will you – the wife would have killed me if Voldyshorts... Valumart... urm... whats-his-name had gotten a hold of the stone. If he ever wants some gold, or a few extra years, tell him to write to me."

"Will do Nick." Reg grinned as he stepped into the beam of light, a small parcel in his hands.

-o-O-o-

As she walked around Gladrags Hogsmead branch, surrounded by girls hunting for dresses, and Luna pulling her along, Hermione never could have imagined her friend to be like this.

Then again, she was beginning to see a lot of different sides to her friends – all of them, even Harry.

Ah, Harry...

Ever since third year, when they had saved Sirius... well... flying hadn't actually been that bad when she was on Buckbeak, her arms wrapped tightly around Harry...

It was like a dream come true...

'_Stop thinking such silly thoughts Hermione.'_ She scolded herself internally. _'You know he only thinks of you as a friend... unfiortunately._'

"Hermione!" Snapped out of her thoughts, Hermione moved to where Luna called her.

"Yeah?"

"I've found it." She announced proudly, adding another dress to her own (a beautiful silver dress that floated to the ground in layers, lace covering the petticoats).

"Found what?" The older girl asked in confusion.

"_It_. The perfect dress – try it on!" Luna urged, pressing the dress into Hermione's hands before pushing her into the cubical. "Madam Galinda said that it had been put to the back as it was too 'old fashioned' for most of the older girls, but with your extra height, and figure, I think it would look great on you!"

"Okay..." Hermione replied uncertainly, not daring to look into the mirror as she tried said dress on. "How do I look?"

"Absolutely stunning – Harry won't believe his eyes when he sees you." Both girls turned around to see a devishly handsome man standing there, with dark black hair and a roughish grin on his face, a subtle glamour around him.

"Sirius – what are you doing here?" Hermione asked. "Where's Harry and Neville?"

"Urm... they're still dancing... remind me to show you the memory of it at some point..." Trailing off for a moment, he pulled out a box. "I was asked to bring this for you – I believe it will suit your dress well. Here – let me put it on."

As Luna lifted Hermione's hair up, the man clipped the choker on, the captivating stone clutching her throat and turning the dress into something magical.

"The choker will also protect you from certain curses, and make any spells towards you that will ruin the event backfire. So no need to worry about pus attacking you again."

Taking his leave, the man smiled, watching Hermione admire the chocker.

"You really should tell your brother what happened – he'll forgive you." The blond whispered, and the man turned around, shocked, before disappearing in a turn, his face contemplative.

Turning to her friend, Hermione asked the question that was suddenly burning on her tongue.

"Sirius has a brother?"


	18. Christmas

Only one day till the ball - aren't y'all excited? :P

I hope you like this chapter - thank you to the 203 people who have reviewed, as well as those who read this each and every day :)

Kyae x

* * *

><p><strong>Day 18<strong>

**Christmas**

Sitting in the window seat, watching as the white snow drifted lazily to the ground, falling upon the mounds that already lay there, Harry realised that his life, right then was as perfect as it could be. He had a set of wonderful friends, a (almost perfect, if not amusing) godfather, and a life that was free of the angst the first time around. If only he had managed to think it through the first time, maybe then he would have been killed so often...

'_Finally... he __**gets**__ it...'_ Jumping as the voice flew through his head, its unearthly qualities sending a shudder down his spine, Harry noticed the considerably larger pile of presents at the foot of his bed.

"Wow..." He murmured, not because of the presents themselves, but because of the thoughts behind them. Even now, it seemed strange to receive presents from people – the only present of real value he had received from the Dursley's was a fifty pence piece, and they had only sent _that_ to him because they knew that he couldnt' spend it...

Deciding to begin with the top, and work his way across them, Harry didn't notice Neville or the other's waking until he was nudged by said Gryffindor.

"Hey Harry – you ready to open your stuff?" Grabbing his wand, Neville levitated his pile over to where he sat on Harry's bed, seeming just as happy as Harry felt. "It's strange getting so much it?"

"Yeah – I'm just happy to be alive to open them though."

"True."

The two boys sat in silence for a moment, contemplating everything that had happened before moving to open their presents. Ron, Seamus and Dean had already opened theirs and left, house elves instantly getting rid of any rubbish (and a Chudley Canon's Poster. Then again that could be considered trash...), and so there was no one to interrupt them as they moved through the gifts.

Harry opened his traditional array of presents first – he received a dark green sweater with brooms on from Mrs Weasley, along with a rubber duck and fudge from her husband, prank goods from the twins, and a book – "prank curses for your rivals" off (perhaps not so surprisingly) Ginny. When he saw the present he had tried to give to Ron (a yearbook for the Chudley Canon's) back in his pile, he was glad he had found it in the reduced section.

There was a small hope that he would be friends with the guy, but, to be honest, he wasn't missing the absence of obsessive Quiddich talk.

There were only three presents left, but they were the three Harry didn't know about – the three he most wanted to open.

The first was from Hermione – and when he opened it, Harry was amazed.

Inside, there was three parts to the gift – the first, a charm tailored for his dress robes to give the correct trim, the second, a photo album, and the third, what looked like a time turner, but made out of solid platinum.

_Dear Harry_ The letter read.

_I know these presents may seem odd, but I know you will appreciate them for what they are – the memories of our life so far, with our friends. The pendant isn't a real turner, but it is rumoured that it can give you an almost predictive knowledge of the future, when your life isn't meant to end. A street trader sold it to me, and I just thought of you._

_Looking forward to seeing you for breakfast._

_Hermione._

"Thank's 'Mione..." Harry murmured as he moved to the second parcel – one that was wrapped in cheap brown paper.

_Boy. _This note read, the neat, spiky writing unmistakably Aunt Petunia's. _This appeared at the door a week after you, and ever since you left, Dudders has been snorting. Get rid of it._

"Well..." He sighed, shaking his head. "Some things never change..."

Opening the brown box, Harry saw an odd assortment of papers – birth certificates, journals, and other notebooks from his mother. The box was unmistakeably enchanted with an undetectable extension charm – Hermione's personal favourite, but just looking through these things felt to raw at the moment.

"Open them tomorrow Harry." Looking up, Harry saw Neville standing up now, hand on his shoulder. "I know what it was like to see my parent's things for the first time. You'll want Hermione there, someone to cry with, but on a day where you are not pressured. Dedicate tomorrow to the past, but look to the future today."

"Thanks." His voice felt sore, but Harry knew that Neville was giving him the right advice.

"It's okay." He replied, blushing, before remembering something. "Oh – and thank you for the book on elemental plants – I can't wait to start reading!"

"Haha – I'm glad you like it – what did you get the girls in the end? And thanks for the book on plant uses in potions – it'll help me loads in Snape's pop quizzes."

"Oh I got Hermione a charms book and Luna... urm... I got her a locket..." Harry could tell he was flustered, and so didn't press for detail. "What did you get them?"

Now it was Harry's turn to go red.

"Well... I got Luna a book on protective charms and curses... to protect her stuff... and I got Hermione... well... it's a ring – it's not an engagement one or anything! It's on a chain and... well... the clerk said it was full of protective magic, depending on the giver and the receiver. I just want her to be safe – I want you _all_ to be safe."

"I'm sure she loves it." Neville reassured Harry as the two went down to breakfast.

Completely forgetting about the third and final present...

-o-O-o-

That evening, three hours after Hermione and Luna had gone off to get ready, Harry and Neville stood in the waiting chamber of the Great Hall, both completely terrified as of what was to come.

"It's gonna be alright... it's gonna be alright..." Neville kept whispering to himself as the other champions went into the chamber. None of them seemed to mind the Gryffindor there, and as Harry looked around, he noticed (to his surprise) that _all_ the champions had different dates.

Of course, as Krum no longer had asked Hermione, he was with a girl from his own school – a woman with long dark hair and pitch black eyes. She reminded him kinda of Cassi, but her facial fetures were slightly different – this woman was all the more human.

_Everyone_ had heard about the row between Cedric and Cho once it was found out about the Ravenclaw's bullying. No one outside the tower knew exactly who had done it, but inter-house relations with Ravenclaw were now at an all-time low. Instead, the Hogwarts champion was taking a fellow Hufflepuff – a girl who Harry had the distant recollection was called Elizabeth Singleton – an old pureblood, but one who wasn't particularly rich, if the lessons he had had were true.

Fleur, on the other hand was taking the most surprising person of all - Bill Weasley. He had seen the goblin's approach her on the day of the first task, but had never thought that it would lead to this...

But all thoughts flew out of his mind as he turned around, to see his one and only Hermione Granger standing there...


	19. First Sight

Hey folks - another update :)

Now this is the first part of the Yule Ball, but I can either continue with it for another chapter, or move on to the next plot thread - please say in a review.

Thank you to all who have given me feedback - it makes my day at school when my phone buzzes to tell me i have a review :D

Oh - and also the poll is still open for baddies - for some reason no one suspects 'Mione... haha just kidding.

Kyae x

* * *

><p><strong>Day 19<strong>

**First Sight**

"You look absolutely stunning Hermione."

It had been a surprise for the other Gryffindor girls when they had seen Hermione emerge from the en suite bathroom, to see her with sleek hair, but both agreed it was a good surprise.

"Urm... thanks..." She replied nervously, blushing.

"You simply _must_ let me do your make-up!" Lavender insisted, she and Parvati moving forward with boxes of magical make-up. "And your hair – oooh what dress are you wearing?"

Despite what she had thought initially, Hermione actually enjoyed spending the two hours with her dorm mates. They had never really spoken much, what with Hermione always hanging out with Harry and Ronald, but now, just all of them talking girly felt comfortable. It was something she had missed growing up, and being able to have conversation that didn't rely on brain work was a nice change for once.

Naturally, her favourite moment was when they all put on her dresses – Lavender was living up to her name, wearing a beautiful purple gown, a shade darker than the traditional lavender, with green laurel leaves in her hair.

Parvati on the other hand had gone for something more traditional. Dressed in deep crimson robes, she looked just like an Indian Princess, the gold tiara setting off her dark hair perfectly. She had seen a pink and orange number laying on the bed, but when she asked about it, the girl just shook her head, murmuring "That thing was sent by my great-aunt..."

There were only two things left to do – put on her presents.

Taking the first thing – the choker from Sirius, she gently clasped it around her neck, thankful that her hair was up to stop catching as she felt it mould to the shape of her neck. Just looking at the reflection in the mirror made her feel magical – it was almost as if the emerald green stone in the centre was shining out with magic, pulsating against her skin. She had of course thought that it was cursed when the feeling had started, but then she realised what it was – Harry's heart beat.

She had no idea why she knew it, but there was something in it that comforted her, just like he did. She hadn't worn it much, but when she did, Hermione felt as if she was being hugged by her best friend, and maybe more...

Speaking of Harry – the second thing to put back on was from the boy himself.

When she opened it, Hermione was absolutely amazed – the detail in the ring itself was stunning, but it was the snake vines around it that caught the eye – they almost seemed to be moving around the emerald, protecting it. Picking up the gold chain that went with it, Hermione carefully placed it around her neck, noticing with satisfaction that it fell just in between her breasts, two inches above the lining of her dress.

"Are you ready?" Luna was there, her silver dress flittering around as she moved, he hair embroidered into a single plait, silver thread passed through the loops to add shimmer to her. Her jewellery was simple, but elegant, and it made the girl look mature beyond her years, but classy.

"Yeah..." Hermione murmured, suddenly nervous. "I think so."

-o-O-o-

_But all thoughts flew out of his mind as he turned around, to see his one and only Hermione Granger standing there..._

There was only one word in his brain that could go anywhere near to describing her – breath-taking.

Style wasn't his thing, but there was no doubt that the dress his date had chosen suited her perfectly – unlike the periwinkle blue of the last timeline, Hermione was now dressed in an emerald green Victorian-styled dress, the bodice not tight, and yet showing her off without revealing anything,

It was the perfect combination of class and elegance, and Hermione seemed like the only one who could pull it off. With her hair tamed and in a gentle bun, ringlets flowing into her face, Harry could see clearly the gems that someone (presumably one of the other girls) had put in her hair – jewels that highlighted the beautiful choker around her neck.

And the ring slightly below it.

Feeling honoured that Hermione chose to wear the Christmas present from _him_ to the ball, over anything else, the fourth Champion stood forward, holding out his hand to his date.

"You look amazing 'Mione." Harry confessed, his eyes not on her body, but staring straight into her eyes, noticing for the first time that in her hazel eyes there were streaks of gold.

"And you too Harry – I didn't realise your hair would flatten." She teased lightly, her hand caressing a stray lock. "I kinda like it like this – it shows off your eyes more."

Harry smiled back, his eyes soft as he realised Luna and Neville were having a similar talk as they left the Champion's chamber, looking for places.

"I'm nervous – a-are you?" He asked Hermione, glad to see she seemed as nervous as he did – even the thought of dancing terrified him.

"Yeah..." She whispered back, looking at the other champions. "Well, we're only dancing with a Veela, international Quiddich player and Hogwart's Heartthrob – what's the worst that can happen?"

"The punch is spiked with squirt?"

"Don't even joke about that!" Hermione laughed now properly, and Harry was glad to see her calm down.

"Champions – may you please make your way to the hall." McGonagall called out, and as soon as the four Champions and their dates were in place the doors opened, every face in the room staring at them as the group progressed through the tables, making their way to the head table.

_-Is that Granger?-_

_-Who's that with the Veela?-_

_-Oi what's Bill doing 'ere... where's the food... wait, is that Granger and Potter together... well... they probably couldn't get anyone else to go with them...-_

Neither failed to notice that Ron was partner less himself, Dean sitting with Lavender, and Seamus with Ginny – someone must have bought her new robes, as both Harry and Hermione could see that while Ronald was wearing dress robes of a horribly clashing orange-red, Ginny was dressed in a soft gold gown.

Taking their seats at the table, Harry noticed that he was between Cedric and Hermione, secretly thankful that Percy wasn't near him.

Then again, where _was_ Percy...

As the meal drew to a close, Harry began looking up and down the table, before realising that it wasn't Percy representing the Ministry.

It was _Crouch_.

"Come on Harry – the dance is about to start!" Hermione nudged him, and they were led out onto the dance floor, the perfect couple to any who stared on.


	20. Kiss the Girl

Sorry for the really late update - I just hope this chapter is worth it - I'm sure it is *evil grin* (Chapter title is from an amazing song by Chamelon Circuit - check them out!)

Please read and comment on it :D

Kyae x

* * *

><p><strong>Day 20<strong>

**Kiss the Girl**

"_Come on Harry – the dance is about to start!" Hermione nudged him, and they were led out onto the dance floor, the perfect couple to any who watched on._

'_It's not that hard...'_ Harry reminded himself as he bowed to Hermione, sweeping down and catching her hand, kissing it lightly. _'It's a dance... it can't be worse than dancing with Neville... if I didn't know better I'd have said that Sirius was cursing us to stand on each others... I'll kill him.'_

Making the mental note, Harry moved into the dance, smiling softly as Hermione's dress glistened in the light, her pale hands meeting his as he placed a hand on her waist.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, his tone light, but his eyes showing emotion.

"There is no one I'd rather have it with." Hermione replied, and Harry knew that she meant it – just like he did.

As the music struck up – a simple, and yet beautiful waltz, Harry began to lead them across the dance floor, feeling surprisingly elegant as he didn't step on her toes.

"I never took you for a dancer Harry." Hermione teased, but her expression was as tender as his as they continued to move, Harry sweeping his partner into a spin as they whispered to each other.

"Well, Sirius is a very... Serious teacher." He chuckled softly as she scowled, kissing her nose before pulling her into a sweep, the song ending as they stared into each other's eyes. "Shall we get a drink?"

"Yeah..." Hermione whispered, breathless as he pulled her up, wrapping his arm around her waist as they went to find Neville and Luna.

-o-O-o-

"Hey Reeeeeg?"

Regulus Black looked up to see his wife searching through her cupboards, her all-too-sweet tones misleading.

"Yes honey?" He asked, slightly nervous.

"Have you seen my chocker – you know the one Venus gave me a few years ago?" She asked, still looking through, tossing random junk over the area including (but not limited to) prophesy orbs, tea leaves, horcrux shells, rings, pieces of elder wood, crowns and the key to Atlantis.

"I can't say that I have..." Reg paused, looking for an escape route, but Cassi had blocked it before he could get there.

"Where is it _honey_...?" She asked, and Reg suddenly had a flashback to the first day he had met her, and how she had terrified, and yet fascinated him...

Pulling her into his arms, he whispered into her ear.

The only response on Cassandra Grim could give was to kiss her husband senseless.

-o-O-o-

"You were amazing!" Neville exclaimed as Harry and Hermione approached, Luna leaning into him as she watched the stars moving across the Great Hall sky.

"Thanks..." The two blushed, looking down. "At least we won't be the only ones dancing from now on."

"You'll be the only ones people will look at though, even with the crowds." Harry didn't know if Luna was trying to reassure him, but he oddly felt comforted by it. "Even the Beaxbatons champion was pale compared to you two, although I don't think she minded – she was rather absorbed in Ronald's brother..."

Harry chuckled at that, remembering how devoted she had been to him even after he had been attacked.

"And Krum..." Neville continued. "I thought I saw him glance at Hermione for a moment, but then he shook his head, and began to dance with the dark-haired girl... and, no offence to Cedric, but although you are the younger Champion, you were also the better dancer."

"Well, with Sirius as a teacher..." Harry laughed, Neville joining in as he remembered the "dance" aka torture lessons, Luna and Hermione glancing at each other in confusion.

"Shall we go up Nev?" Luna asked, pulling her partner up to the dance floor, leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

"Would you care for a walk in the gardens Miss Granger?" Bowing again, Harry offered her a rose that he had pulled from one of the arrangements – a beautiful black rose charmed to stay fresh.

"Why Mr Potter I would be honoured." She laughed, blushing as he tucked the rose behind her ear, kissing her on the cheek.

They walked around for a while in contemplative silence, still holding hands, not needing to speak. As they moved together, Harry could almost feel a sense of warmth around him, a glow that protected them, as, no matter how many teacher's (including Snape five times) no one stopped to tell them off (or 'warn' them). He had even had the good luck of banishing a certain beetle to the middle of the Great Hall, leaving Hagrid and Madam Maxine to talk in peace.

"You really do look beautiful today 'Mione – don't that you don't normally do, it's just..." Harry trailed off, trying to find the right words. "Today everyone else can see what I see in you – your amazing beauty, and friendship, and loyalty... you're amazing 'Mione – _amazing_."

"I'm not..." Before he could protest, she put a finger to his lips. "Hear me out. I... before I came here, I was a no body... no one would listen to me, or respected me... I didn't have any friends or anything... but then... I came _here_, and I met you on the journey here – we ate together, and you _saved my life_. Harry, if anyone is the amazing one – it's you. Don't deny it... there's just something so beautiful about you – it's like you're so alive that no one can touch you."

At those words he was stunned.

Never before had he expected that Hermione could think so much about him – it was so wonderful, and tender. It made the boy-who-was-now-living wish that he could have had this relationship before – is this what he missed by not plucking up the courage to ask her to the Yule Ball last time?

How many chances to be with this amazing woman had he missed?

"Thank you 'Mione..." Harry murmured, pulling her tight to him. "Thank you so, so much... for everything..."

He wasn't even thinking – as he pulled her into a tender kiss, all he could see were those beautiful hazel eyes, widening, and then softening in his gaze, her lips moulding around his.

Neither noticed the soft green and gold glow that surrounded them, and all thoughts of the original fight between Hermione and Ron, and the heartache of past fancies vanished...


	21. Love

**I'm so sorry for not being on in like half a year – I've been so busy what with real life but I WILL be on more – I promise :D And if I don't update kick me in the butt to get working again!**

**Thank you for all who have supported me and reviewed my story – it's made my day to come back and see all of your kind reviews. I hope this chapter lives up to expectations **

**Until the next time,**

**Kyae x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor will ever own, anything to do with Harry Potter – they all belong to the wonderful hero that is known as JK Rowling, and I will forever be in awe of her.**

-O-o-O-o-O-

**Chapter 21**

**Love**

Cassi Grim was one happy Reaper.

Not only had she managed to successfully snog her dear Reg senseless, but also – FINALLY – the Potter boy and his soulbonded had kissed!

Sure, she was the first to admit that it hadn't been easy, but she could tell that Harry was beginning to get a backbone – to realise that he actually could do this! The thirty deaths must have affected him somehow, despite not remembering them in his surface memories.

After all, he was almost being _too_ cautious in this life time...

But maybe that was for the best – he hadn't killed himself yet had he?

Sighing contently into her lover, Cassi closed her eyes in bliss, allowing the gentle sounds of the Yule Ball drift into her ears, still alert, but so much calmer than she had been before.

Sure, the soul bond hadn't formed yet, but there had never been a true soul bond out there before had there?

It was only a matter of time.

-O-o-O-o-O-

"Wow..." As their lips pulled apart Harry could hear Hermione's gasp and smiled, for once it reaching his eyes.

"Very." He murmured into her, pulling his (girlfriend?) to him in a soft embrace, relishing in the security he felt as he held her. "Hermione?"

"Yeah?" He could feel her words vibrate against his chest and smiled, bending slightly so he could see her, and she could see him.

"Will you go out with me? I mean like properly... like... boyfriend and girlfriend and stuff?" As soon as he said it he began praying that he hadn't ruined it – the Dursley's hadn't exactly prepared him for asking a girl out, and Sirius had once said to _never let a girl know you fancy her_ and so... But when he had kissed her, he had felt as if his whole world was complete.

And he didn't ever want to lose that feeling.

"Oh Harry!" The next moment he was in a hug tighter than Molly Weasley's, and yet this one wasn't so overbearing – it was warm, and loving, and as he rested his head on Hermione's, Harry realised that he had made the right decision.

And he'd be damned if he was going to let Voldemort or anyone else stop this happiness.

"So that's a yes?" He grinned as she nodded enthusiastically, pecking him again on the lips. "Would you like another dance Miss Granger?"

"Why Sir Harry, I never thought you'd ask." Said lady smiled softly, taking his offered arm, the Griffindor pair sweeping into the great hall and joining Neville and Luna in a night of dances.

-O-o-O-o-O-

Of course, as in life, not _everyone_ was happy with the developments.

Albus Percival Wulfric MOP Brian Dumbledore was wondering why everything felt as if it was going wrong.

Sure, other than Harry not staying friends with Ron – something which had been imperative – nothing appeared to be going wrong. Ms Granger after all _was_ brilliant, and with the campaigns for House Elfs (and the many knitted items that he now wore in private, gracious that someone else shared a similar colour-coding scheme to him) she was bound to discover their charms.

And yet something didn't seem right.

Ron hadn't gone back to the duo, and now he was being even more unbareable for poor Minerva.

But it was for the greater good.

For the greater good he would have to intervene, to continue in his guidance – Ronald needed to be there, to keep Harry alive.

Little did Dumbledore realise that said Ronald Bilius Weasley had been the cause of two of Harry's past deaths.

-O-o-O-o-O-

Towards the end of the ball, just before the slow dance, Neville and Harry swapped partners, Harry bringing Luna across the floor whilst Neville and Hermione talked to each other. Neither of the four minded – they were here to spend the day with friends after all, and none of them felt jealous or overbearing with the deal.

Somehow, Harry knew that Ron (who, coincidently enough had been poisoned by squirt of all things and was now in the hospital wing) had had a miserable time, without his partner Padma from the last time he had been left to sulk on his own, the test rat for all the delicious pranks that Gred, Forge and Dobby had been cooking up in the last few weeks.

But even those instances hadn't dimmed the great time he was having and now, dancing with Luna, and looking forward to the final dance with Hermione, Harry felt that he was experiencing the best day in his life.

"You really should tell her Harry." Luna's voice stunned him for a moment, but as he looked down at her he saw the genuine concern there, and realised that he had made another true friend. "She won't mind... in fact, she'll probably be able to help."

"I... I know... it's just..."

"You're scared?" She asked quietly, her wide eyes looking strangely lucid. "We all are Harry, but things are changing. _You're_ changing it all. You can't rely on your future memories anymore, not when you change more and more things. Tell me – what do you remember of the last ball?"

"I..." And, for a moment he thought about it. "Hermione... she wore a... blue dress I think... and... there was a... wait – how do you know all of this Luna? What's happening?"

In answer she just tapped her head, cursying to him as the song ended.

"Harry, I can see all the possibilities that are to come, and the results, but I'm cursed to not be able to tell them. It's called Cassandra's curse for a reason."

And then Harry knew.

At the signing Cassi had said that she wouldn't be able to interfere directly, and if she had somehow enabled Luna's powers, then that must be why she couldn't speak of his future.

"Thank you Luna – for all of it. You really are – and were then too – a great friend." He smiled, bowing to her, and she smiled back.

"I'm glad. It's nice to think that I wasn't always alone... good luck." And with that, she had flittered off, to be replaced by Hermione.

"You okay Harry?" She asked softly, kissing him on the nose.

"Yeah... just thinking... Hey...urm..." At seeing her encouraging look, Harry brought up his nerve. "I got a box of my mum's stuff for Christmas off Aunt Petunia... would you... I mean... could you be there with me when I open them? It'd mean a lot to me."

"Of course – you only need to ask." She agreed, her beautiful brown eyes as warm as the sun as she smiled, leaning into him for the last dance. "You can trust me."

And, he knew he could.

Someday he'd tell her what had happened.

But not today – not now.

He wouldn't spoil this moment.

Forever this memory would be with him, slowly healing the pain he had suffered over his life.

Little did he know that he was also healing his belovéd.


	22. Last Wishes

**Hey all I'd just like to say a HUGE thank you to all of you who have reviewed since my return, and to those who added me to their story alerts – it means a lot to me, and I hope that you'll all continue giving me feedback and support as it really feeds the muse ^^**

**I've decided to twist some stuff a little – just in opinions and stuff of characters, and so please respect what I've done. If you disagree with it, feel free to say it in passing, but I feel this will be necessary for the story progression and so it won't change **

**Hopefully I'll be updating my other stories soon, (Fruits Basket) but getting everything sorted is gonna take time because I'm beginning to plan my own fantasy story ^^ I'm really excited to be beginning this venture, and have some uber cool ideas... it's just getting them to make sense on paper ^^**

**Thank you all again**

**Kyae x**

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

Chapter 22

Last Wishes

The next day, at 1 o'clock Sharp, Hermione came down the stairs to see Harry waiting there, holding one of those expandable food bags that the elves had given them before the first task.

"It's not food, before you say anything. It's just safer and easier to store everything in here – unless Ron stumbled across it of course..." Almost as if he would hear what she was thinking Harry grinned softly, his eyes holding only a slight hint of pain at his reference to Ron, and offered his arm to her.

Unable to stop the giggles from bursting from her lips, Hermione accepted the arm, remembering the state their old friend had been in, as told eagerly by Parvati and Lavander that morning.

_Apparently_ the skwirt poisoning hadn't been the boy's only low point that night – after insulting no less than six Beauxbaton students, not including his brother's dance partner who he almost fainted in front of, and the surprisingly violent Sally-Ann Perks, Ronald had found himself with a five meter radius of clear space. That could have been to do with the series of unfortunate pranks that the three new Maraunders had unleashed upon him however, the highlight of these being turning Ronald's head into an alarm clock. Not that the purebloods had known what the device was.

"We're here." Surprised at how quick the time had flown thinking of Ron's misdeeds, Hermione looked around eagerly at where Harry had taken her.

And saw a corridor.

Wait – that's not to say that it wasn't a... _nice_ corridor, but still...

A corridor.

"Urm... it's very nice..." She began, stopping abruptly as she noticed that Harry was raising his eyebrows at her. "What~?"

"We're not going _here_." He explained gently, amusement sparkling in his eyes. Turning away, Harry pointed to a door that, a few seconds ago, Hermione could have sworn wasn't there. "Come on!"

Allowing the champion to pull her in, Hermione was left in silence as she took in the sight before her.

There, created solely by magic was a garden – a garden just like the one they had first kissed in last night.

No. It was _exactly_ like the garden they had first kissed in.

"I love magic." She whispered as they walked into its marvels, sitting on the bench in the centre, right next to a pond. "What is this place?"

"IT's called the room of requirement." He replied, pointing around the different sights. "It's a room that creates exactly what a person needs – other than food, of course. I've checked it out with Dobby before now – it's definitely a safe place, unlike the third floor corridor."

Of course, what Hermione _didn't_ realise was that it would be _next_ year when the little elf showed Harry the room for the DA.

"So... urm... what did you want me to see with you?" She asked after a moments silence, watching as Harry instantly sobered up and pulled a largish box out of the bag.

"This... it's... well, it's a lot of my mum's stud – I think _you'll_ probably be able to understand a lot more of it than I can really though."

"I'd love to help." She smiled, kissing him on the nose softly before helping him open the box to see a letter fall out, the neat script written on it contrasting completely to Harry's scrawl other than the way she curled her "a's". "Do you want me to read it for you?"

"Yeah." She hadn't noticed it before, but Harry's voice had gone hoarse, but she allowed him the privacy, and instead cleared her throat to begin to read.

-O-o-O-o-O-

_My Dearest Harry._

_If you are Reading this, then what we always feared has happened, and I haven't been alive to show you all of this myself._

_I just wanted you to know my Harry James that I have __**always**__ loved you, and that I can only hope that in my death you have lived. We always knew, even with the fidelius charm, that there was a risk that either – or both – of us would perish, but Peter, despite his quirks, is just as much a part of this family as Sirius and Remus, and so, like with them, we trust him with our lives._

_I guess I can only hope that you have grown up happily, full of love, and surrounded by those who care about you. But regardless, know this my child:_

_Whatever happens, whatever you do, we are so so proud of you._

_You're our little boy, our one and only, and although you may never have brothers or sisters, you will always have our love – it is unconditional. All you need to do is look out at the night sky on a winter's night and see the Black lake sparkling to know that we'll be there, and that we always are there._

_Always._

_We've all made mistakes though Harry – and it's okay to admit to your own too. It's in our nature to forgive, and be forgiven in the end... And so, if I haven't had the chance to do so myself, I would like you to do one thing for me. Please help me relieve some of the guilt in my heart. I once had a very dear friend, but we parted ways, and I said some rather nasty things to him a few months ago, and regret it dearly. Sure, he's fallen into the darkness, but he's a good man. I'm sure, if this who war is over he'd have his own apothecary in Diagon Alley – you might even get your potion ingredients from him._

_I'm sure he'd be happy to share memories of me, just like Sirius, Remus and Peter would do the same for your Father. His name is Severus Snape. There's a letter addressed to him in this box and... well, it'd mean a lot to me to know that he's at least received it. Thank you Harry._

_There's so much that I want to say, and yet I know that there is barely any time in our lives – we may not die soon, but there will never be enough time for me to express my love to you. Please, stay safe my son, and make sure you know which is the light, and he who claims to follow it._

_They are two completely separate things._

_Mum._

-O-o-O-o-O-

Looking up from the letter, tears staining her cheeks, Hermione could see her expression mirrored in Harry, his beautifully haunted green eyes glimmering with a hope that she hadn't seen in so long.

Not since Ron had left them.

-O-o-O-o-O-

"It all makes sense now..." Was all Harry could murmur as he heard the letter, realising that so much was clear.

He had seen some of Snape's memories before going to the chamber to die for the 30th time, and although he had realised that the potions master had been a grey man who had done both good and bad, reading his mum's letter had made Harry determined not to be a git to him.

After all, if Lily Potter, someone who no one had said a bad word against could forgive him, despite whatever had been done to her, then so could her son.

It also comforted him to know that she hadn't _fully_ trusted Pettigrew either, even if she hadn't explicitly said it.

"What makes sense?" Snapping out of his thoughts suddenly, Harry began to think faster than he ever had before in his life, and blurted out:

"Why Snape hates teaching so much." Leaning back into the box, Harry began to root around, looking at the marvels inside, pulling out textbooks, diaries, vials of memories and wizarding photos, each bringing a sorrowful joy to him.

But the nostalgia went when Hermione leaned into him, offering her comfort as the hours passed away effortlessly. The box had been searched through until there was nothing left, and so Harry opened the bag to return his gift only to realise there was something still in there.

The one gift he had forgotten to open on Christmas Day.

Naturally, the note attached was written in true Cassi style.

-O-o-O-o-O-

_Hey Harry,_

_If you haven't kissed Hermione yet then __**do it**__. If I have to come down to shove your faces together then I will. I know you fancy each other – only that Weasley boy would be dumb enough __**not**__ to notice, so just kiss the girl already! _

_Quick side note though – remember that darn golden egg! You can't exactly go in blind this time now can you? Let the Diggory boy help you though – he's a good kid and didn't deserve the fate that was given to him after death._

_Oh – Reggie's just reminded me to say congrats on your win, so we've sent you a special present._

_Use it well, unlike that stupid cloak of my dad's._

-O-o-O-o-O-

"Oh Harry!" Looking up from the note, Harry saw Hermione's eyes wide open as she stared at the stone basin in her lap. "It's a penseive! They're really rare – you can view those memories in your box now!"

All Harry could respond with was a tender kiss to her lips as he realised that this indeed had been the best Christmas, in either time stream that he had ever had.

And as the sun set, he realised that nothing had spoilt the day.


	23. AuthorNoteI need your opinions!  omake

I'm sorry this isn't a full chapter update - I've just finished my exams and so I now want to start up again fully on fanfiction.

And so I wanted to ask your opinion:

1) Should I continue with this fanfiction, just from where I had stopped.

2) Should I review the whole story and re-write it (but keep this version loaded up) with longer chapters and less plot holes, taking into account the reviews I've had - all the chapters would be longer, and in general it would read smoother and (hopefully) better.

This is for all my 'in progress' stories, however mainly for this one, as I want to finish it first :)

There will be a pole up on my profile page, however if you want to give longer ideas, feel free to say them on here in a review :)

In addition, if anyone would like to work with me, or BETA read or anything, feel free to mention it :)

Kyae

P.S. As a thank you - here, have a free Omake :)

* * *

><p>Cassi had never had such a good Christmas. Well... not since the Christmas three years ago when she had managed to prank Walburga Black three times in a row... and she had gone into a strop for five months, leaving Cassi without interference for a blissful time.<p>

Of course, not even Regi knew it was her, but... well - what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

He'd hardly been upset with her not screaming in their ears.

"JK!" Moving to the Department of Destiny Cassi called for her best friend, offering her a sambuka. "Thanks for all your help! I thought you'd want to have a break."

"Cheers Cass - this weaving business is hard work! Last time I messed up, some strange woman ended up making a false prophesy! That's the last time _I _try to work when tired!"

"Tell me about it - I almost caused the apocalypse last time I fell asleep at work! I don't know which ones worse!"

"Did you see what happened when _I_ messed up last?" Stephi laughed, grabbing an offered drink. "Never again!"

* * *

><p>To be continued... please votegive me your ideas :D

Kyae


	24. Revelations

**I hope you all really enjoy this chapter – it marks more changes, and a more pro-action Harry.**

**Anyone who has ideas they'd like to put forth is welcome to as I love reading your comments.**

**Thank you so so much to all who have reviewed – it means so much to me. A special thanks to my new Beta ElizabethAnneSoph who has helped me immensely in the last few hours to get this chapter ready for ya'all :D**

**Kyae**

-O-o-O-o-O-

Chapter 23

Revelations

Severus Snape had never really been dealt a kind hand – in both this time line and the last, and he had come to accept it.

He knew he was nasty – but it was needed.

If Potter didn't hate him, then Snape would be used against the boy when the Dark Lord returned – and there were no doubts in Severus' mind that Voldemort, sooner or later, would be back.

But… it was hard. Having to face those accusing eyes every day destroyed him – seeing _her_ eyes stare at him.

"_Get a grip – you're acting like a Weasley with all that sentiment!"_ He swore to himself, flicking his hand at the cauldrons and igniting them, immersing himself in the work.

He didn't even notice the small envelope being slipped through the gap under the door, effortlessly getting through the wards and staying by the door until midnight, eleven hours after it had first appeared.

There was no name on the envelope – but it was unmistakeable that it was addressed to him. After all, who else lived in his apartments? Opening it cautiously, he took the small slip of paper, the scent of flowers invading his senses, and stirring up a moment of recognition within him.

There were only six words on the piece of paper, but they were the six words that meant the word to Severus.

'_I forgive you._

_With love, Lily.'_

It had been almost twenty years since he had seen that hand writing – so beautiful and elegant and kind. And he knew exactly what moment she had written this note.

Even though she hadn't spoken to him after he had called her… _that _name, she had forgiven him eventually.

No, this was forgiveness for his biggest mistake.

And not even Voldemort would prevent him from repaying that forgiveness.

"Harrow?" He called out, and his private elf appeared, dressed in a miniature black cape, its pointed ears flicking around.

"Yes Professor Snape sir?" The elf chirped up, smiling despite having worked all day.

Goodness, how could anyone be so happy after being surrounded by _children_ for the whole day?

"I'd like you to buy some gillyweed – the super strong stuff, not the c… mediocre stuff that Dumbledore wanted me to store this way. Make sure Dobby the Free Elf knows about where it's kept, and that he _overhears_ that Dumbledore is being shirky on the health and safety for this task." The last few words were said at almost a whisper, the wording careful to make sure it didn't invoke the 'promise' Dumbledore had enforced from him.

"Yes Professor Snape sir… urm… when should I let him know? He's currently with the weasels outside the Hall sir."

"I don't want to know. Just get it sorted by the end of tomorrow." And with that Harrow was dismissed and Severus returned to his chambers, the note still clutched in his hand.

-O-o-O-o-O-

Ron wasn't having a good day.

And it was only 8 o'clock – even breakfast didn't make him feel better!

Coincidently the day was that _little_ bit brighter for everyone else.

"What on _earth_ has he done now?" Harry and Hermione could hear Lavender whisper to Parvati as Ron stamped into the room, completely drenched in green gunge and dressed in a carrot costume.

"I really don't want to know." Parvati replied, sneering and moving further away as the redhead sat down and began to shovel his food away, lowering the IQ of the general area.

Of course, after few bites stage two of the prank began.

Each piece of food Ronald reached for, as soon as his grubby little fingers clenched around them, would vanish in a little poof of green smoke. And, with each disappearance, the boy would become more and more panicking, reaching out aimlessly for anything he could. Not even the _plates_ would remain to be eaten by him, and yet, as soon as someone else reached for the food, it would be returned, exactly as it had been before the red-head touched it.

"POTTER!" At the shriek Harry turned around, raising an eyebrow up at him. There had come a limit to tolerance, and if he was automatically going to blame Harry for anything bad that happened to him, then things would have to change.

"Yes Weasley?" He asked quietly, but stage two of anger was coming into effect – silent, but deadly.

Poor Ronald didn't notice it though, to his woe.

"What do you think you're playing at?" He snarled, reaching for Harry's food, which, yet again, vanished. "Are you wanting me to starve? Come on – are ya?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Ron." He couldn't resist the smirk though as said boy's twin brothers walked through between the tables, bowing to those cheering them. Of course, _Ronald_ didn't notice it.

"GIVE ME BACK MY FOOD!"

"Brother dear – would you like a drink?" The twins asked in unison, handing Ron a drink.

With the same potion in that he consumed on the night McGonagall announced the Yule Ball.

In two seconds the merry sound of released gas filled the room, and Ron was running out of the room to the laughter of the hall.

All except the twins.

"Harry – Dobby asked us to give you this."

'_Mr Harry Potter Sir._

_Dobby has found out that Bumbles is cursing the mer people to make them attack the hostages. He has also asked the elves to put potion into your Grangy's food, but Dobby is making sure they don't touch the things you both eat.'_

"So it's all true…" He whispered, setting the letter on fire before standing up and making his way out of the hall, his eyes glowing with the anger in him. "Attack me, fair enough. Hurt Hermione… This means war."


	25. Preparations and Letters II

**Here's the next chapter :) Fanfiction . net have been real swell in making sure the review feature is easier to access now which is brilliant, and I've found myself reviewing the fics I read a lot more. I hope you all take advantage of the change in layout :D**

**Also, if anyone would like to create a cover for this story it would be great :) Or any fan art xD**

**There's a time skip now – to the eve of the second task, as I feel this is where the revenge of Mr Potter shall begin :D**

**Kyae**

-o-O-o-O-o-

Chapter 24

Preparations and Letters

"Are you sure you're going to be alright 'Mione?" The duo were sitting in the Room of Requirement, watching as McGonagall went from the library to the Great Hall to the Gryffindor common rooms, both knowing that she was searching for Hermione.

"Come on Harry – when have we ever been one to shirk from a challenge?" She teased lightly, packing up her books as she waited for her boyfriend to close the map. "We both know that Dumbles will find me if McGonagall doesn't, so we might as well make it as painless as possible… Besides, McGonagall won't check me for the tracking charms."

Harry smirked at his girlfriend, remembering the aftermath of receiving the note from Dobby… And how after a short visit to the mer people, using Myrtle (who, coincidently _still_ fancied him *shudder*), Harry had forced an oath out of them to protect Hermione, and had also learnt to swim.

No wonder he had died so much in the task the first time around…

But that wasn't the most terrifying thing.

No… Harry had had the shock of his _life_ when Snape – yes _Snape_ of all people, in a detention (for breathing) told him of several plants and potions that would enable him to survive under water, _all_ of which were more effective than the thirty-year-old supply of _gillyweed_ that had been in his store cupboard, the Headmaster having refused to replace since before he even arrived.

"Harry come on – we need to get going." Harry snapped out of his thoughts to see Hermione waving a hand in front of his face. "You need to get those letters sent off while Dumbledore is busy enchanting the hostages."

"Yes – and don't worry 'Mione, I'll make sure that you're out of there first. If Dumbles thinks I'm the same boy who would put pride in front of your life, then he has another thing coming!" For a moment he felt a twinge of guilt for not telling Hermione how he would be removing the curse of Fleur (which led to her having to withdraw from the task) and the other hostages, but he needed to make sure she was safe, and if Dumbles read her mind…

He had promised her the truth however, and as soon as they had both mastered Occlumency, then he would finally be able to be true to both himself, and to her.

"Until tomorrow, my Champion." Harry leant down for her to peck his forehead before he escorted her to the common room, where McGonagall was exiting.

"Ah – Miss Granger, there you are!" She smiled, nodding to Harry. "Would you mind coming with me, we have some last minute preparations for the tournament and would like your help for a more… personalized touch."

"Of course Professor – see you Harry." She winked quickly at Harry before following the Professor to the staff corridor, leaving Harry time to go up to the Owlery in a record seven minutes.

"Hey Hedwig – can you take this to Miss Helena Adler please at the _Daily Prophet_." He had heard that her reputation as a newsreporter was impeccable, always managing to tell the truth and as such, although she wasn't as well known as Rita Skeeter, she had a much more positive following. If there was anyone positioned to out Rita's illegal status as an animagus, and report on the negligence occurring in the tournament, then it would be her.

Going to the next owl nearest to him – one with pure black feathers and a light orange – almost gold – beak, he handed him the letter. "Please take this to Madam Bones of the DMLE please, and make sure only she opens it."

The final letter went to Snuffles, promising him a penseive memory of the whole event tomorrow, _just in case_ he couldn't turn up.

-o-O-o-O-o-

'_Dear Madam Bones._

_Although we have never been formally acquainted, I have heard of your reputation not only from my fellows at Hogwarts, but also your niece Ms Susan Bones. Therefore, I believe that you are the best person to present this information to, in the hopes that it is acted upon, and that we can prevent he who is known as Voldemort from rising again._

_Yes – he __**is**__ alive Madam Bones. In my first year at Hogwarts I was confronted by the spirit of the self-proclaimed 'dark lord', who was living as a parasite in our defence against the dark arts professor (the irony was never missed on me, but apparently neither the Headmaster, nor the Board of Governors, saw fit to investigate how easily the Dark Lord had made it through the school's reputably powerful wards, and was not noticed until three __**first years**__ took him on). Furthermore, in my Second year, the spirit of Voldemort enclosed in a diary passed through the school's defences, leading to a young girl being possessed, and a Basilisk tearing through the school, only being stopped, not due to the intervention of the staff, but a couple of now second years, a sorting hat, and a phoenix. _

_If these events have never been revealed to you before, then I hope that the revelations will enable you to act upon the further travesties that are to occur. Although the Triwizard Tournament is a Ministry-sponsored event, I have recently discovered that Headmaster Albus Dumbledore has been using it for his own purposes, and has not only attempted to use unforgivables on the Mer (a magically endangered, and thus protected species under sub article 8.6 of the Rights of part-human magical beings published in 1439), but has also placed illegal tracking devices on the Champions and their Hostages, which are imbedded in runic blood magic, and as such are highly dangerous to living beings who are put under their influence._

_There are many more instances which make me believe that Headmaster Dumbledore is interfering beyond his authority, and particularly when it comes to the muggle-born and muggle-raised students whom he is magical guardian for, however I do not feel it is safe to reveal them in a letter._

_If convenient with you, would it be possible for us to meet after the second task. I have enclosed the two tickets to the event that I as champion, was permitted to give to family to watch (however, due to being muggle-raised, I have no one 'qualified' to visit Hogwarts), and as such hope that you will take advantage of them to see what is going on it Britain's supposedly premier establishment of education._

_Yours Faithfully,_

_Harry Potter, Scion to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell, and Scion to the Noble House of Potter.'_

It took five minutes for Amelia Bones to read through the letter, and then another half an hour to fully understand the implications of it.

And a further twenty minutes to confirm with the goblins that Harry Potter indeed was the last in line to the Peverell family by default as the last Potter.

Well, there was _no way_ that she wouldn't be attending.

-o-O-o-O-o-

**Author Note:**

**As I was writing the chapter I added the titles in, and realised that I probably should explain it.**

**In the tale of the three brothers, the eldest brother is killed, the second brother dies in order to rejoin his lost love, however the third brother goes on to have children, passing it on, however somewhere along the way it must have passed to an only child – a daughter – in order for it to be in the possession of the Potters mustn't it? I mean, like if she married a Potter, then gave it to her eldest son, then it would be logical wouldn't it?**

**And as such, it's possible that the Peverell family is **_**much**_** older than the Potters, due to the family existing at the beginnings of magic, in the folk law.**

**As such, because Harry is the last of the Potters, and has the cloak from the legend, I decided that he would also be the last of the Peverell's, and so is scion to their family too.**

**I hope that makes sense, and please review or ask questions if you wish :)**


	26. The Second Task

Again, I apologize for the lack of updates – I could say so many excuses, but I'd rather spend my time writing the next chapter :P

In answers to some queries saying Voldie would be the heir of Peverell – well, Harry's beaten Voldie in duels three times and according to many fanfictions this makes Harry the heir of Slytherin – so why couldn't it make him the heir of the house of Peverell too?

Please be kind to me for my absence, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter… TASTK TWO xD

N.B. I write these chapters then post them straight away, so I apologize for any typos :P

Kyae

-o-O-o-O-o-

Although he now had a sound plan, knowing that Hermione would be at the bottom of the lake right now meant that Harry couldn't sleep at all. He didn't even bother going to bed, and instead sat in the window of the dorms once the others had gone to sleep, watching the black lake through the dimness of night.

He had received an acceptance letter from Madam Bones six hours after he'd sent it, with the assurance that she would personally be overseeing the questioning of the person who saw fit to place tracking charms on children without their parent's permission and dump them in the bottom of a Lake without any form of protection.

He knew that would go smoothly enough – he wouldn't even need to do anything but Hermione… He couldn't help but still be scared for her.

It was if Cassi was sending him a warning.

_'Get a grip Potter – you're the boy who lived… well… this time… hopefully_' He berated himself as he gathered up the plants from Snape, checking them one last time for curses or potions before putting them in his bag.

One hour to go now… the night had both dragged on and gone by far too quickly.

When the first of the others began to stir – Dean this time – Harry made his way out of the room, rushing past the common room, not wanting to glance at their sofa, knowing that Hermione wouldn't be there and feeling a pang in his chest he had never experienced before.

Passing through the corridors, he only stopped briefly at the Great Hall, waving to Luna before hurrying out to meet the other champions. There were no open hostilities this time, and Cedric smiled at him as they all sat down to wait for the Champions.

"You ready Harry?"He asked quietly, noticing the nerves on the other.

"Hermione wasn't in her dorm last night…" He whispered, glad that he didn't need to hide some things. Cedric had actually been a decent guy after all – he had never bragged about winning Quiddich against him or anything.

"Liz wasn't either." Cedric looked equally as nervous, although there was still a strength about him. "If I'd realized that this would happen for taking her… well I'd have protected her more. Are all our dates down there?"

Every Champion there knew that the others knew about the task so although they kept their voices down, Krum and Fleur made no attempts to hide the fact that they both knew and had been eavesdropping.

"I 'ave spoken to William last night. Apparently 'is muzzer refused to allow Dumblezdoor to take 'im." She smiled proudly at that, before her face darkened. "I 'ave no idea who 'e 'as taken to be my hostage though."

"My Headmaster refused to give permission to Dumbledore either – my date's family are not known for their kindness and Karkarof is a coward." He said bluntly. "I will take whoever is not for you three and bring them up."

They fell into a comfortable silence after that, each realizing that the others cared about saving the people taken rather than points. Fleur didn't have the curse put on her yet, so maybe Dumbledore would get distracted before he could.

"Will the Champions please come to the stands." Badman's voice rose out about above the general noise of the crowds, and the four champions made their way out in a line, Fleur, Cedric, Harry then Krum to the cheers of their schools. Although Cedric appeared to get the loudest cheer, Harry noticed that he also got far many more than he had last time as he checked his pouch for the extra plants, and Hermione's wand (that he had asked Parvati to fetch for him).

As they all walked past the judges seats, he couldn't help but notice that Amelia Bones was standing behind Dumbledore, a grim smile on her face.

"Inside the Black Lake we have hidden the thing each Champion will sorely miss. They have one hour to collect this item before time has run out." There were a few gasps from the crowd, but each champion was still, concentrating on the task that would come up next. "You will all enter on the count of three… three… two…"

Harry took the first handful of the plant Snape had given to him and began to chew, noticing that although the gills were forming slightly, they weren't active – as if they were waiting for the water to hit them before they worked.

"One! And they're off!" Bagman cheered as the four jumped in, each using their different transfigurations. At least Krum chose to be some breed of shark with slightly _less_ sharp teeth and arms as he made his way down, whereas Fleur and Cedric both chose the Bubblehead charm again.

_Point me Hermione_. Seeing as no one could see him Harry used wordless magic to find the location of Hermione, keeping a firm eye out for hostile creatures as his webbed feet helped him to power down to the depths, the practice in swimming doing him wonders.

He would definitely need to keep his fitness levels up to help in both the tournament and in duels – who knew what he would be facing this time around – and he needed to live in order to not meet Cassi for a long, _long_ time… Well, at least a Cassi in a bad mood.

_Reducto!_ One curse later and he had blasted through the locked gates to the mer village and was prepared for battle. None of the others had arrived there yet, thankfully, and so as the first mer man came towards him, Harry sent a quick plea of help up to Cassi to not kill him if Reg's plan went horribly wrong.

_'Great Merpeople of the Black Lake_' He stopped by the gates, keeping his wand out for safety while speaking mermish – a skill that Dumbledore only had a primitive grasp of. The mother tongue of the mer people was something far more sophisticated and beautiful.

It was only a pity he had had to spend hours in the afterlife learning it by wrote, instead of reveling in the pleasure of hearing it under the sea.

_'Who are you human to speak our tongue?'_ The nearest called out, clearly still hostile towards him, but less so than he had expected. '_What are you doing in our peaceful village?'_

_'I am here with three others to right a great wrong that has been done to both the people we care about and your peoples.'_ Pointing to the hostages, Harry made a step closer, not moving any other part of his body, but allowing him to then begin to drift in that area. _'These four innocents had been kidnapped and put under your protection without the permission of their parents or those responsible for them, with provisions in place to ensure they didn't last the hour._'

The last bit Harry hadn't known about until he had died for the latest time, but apparently Ron and Gabrielle had also been to visit death (although different Reapers) during that task.

_'We are here to take them away from you, and also the cursed statue that you were given by the current Headmaster of these lands_.' It was obvious that the curse was rooted in the statue of Dumbledore's Phoenix – the whole thing was pulsing with magic, and the mer people were constantly gravitating towards it. He couldn't touch it to destroy it without the permission of the mer though.

_'How do we know that you speak the truth _human_?_' Another spoke out, one much nearer to the hostages, jabbing his trident in the air. _'The Headmaster has only ever been kind to us!_'

_'Why have you been getting weaker over the last fifty years then?'_ He asked quietly, using their thoughts to move nearer to Hermione, untying her bonds and embracing her tightly. _'Ever since he started bringing gifts down to you.'_

He was bluffing now, but if it worked… well, it would help make these waters a safer place.

Within a minute the statue was thrown down at his feet.

_'Take this, and your human, and leave.'_ The chief (well, that was whom he assumed the man to be) called out, raising his trident. _'We will not stop these humans being rescued, but if your Headmaster or his representatives come down here again, then they __**will**__ be destroyed.'_

_'I will pass your words on to him.'_

Harry had no intentions of doing any such thing.

Grasping Hermione by the hand, he begun to kick his way up, constantly checking around him.

But then it happened.

Hermione had allowed him to place protective charms around her, but he could feel the magic swell around them both as they snapped apart, and he could hear the thrashing of the girl he loved, as she began to drown.

_'Hermione!_' Grasping her by the shoulders, Harry tried to cast any spells he could think of to save her, desperate to do anything he could.

Then he realized there was only one way.

Only one thing he could do to try and save her life, the pain he felt at watching her brown eyes wide with fear spuring him on.

He kissed her.

He kissed her with all his breath, pushing Oxygen through he lungs, not breaking it up as they drifted to the surface, his gills helping him to keep them both alive.

He knew one thing for sure though as a silver protective layer grew around them, warding off creatures and filling them both with warmth and love.

Dumbledore would pay for this.

-o-O-o-O-o-

I hope you enjoyed, dear readers.


End file.
